


Lost On You

by Naili_sl



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Awesome Sharon Carter (Marvel), Bucky Barnes/Steve Rogers Feels, Comics/Movie Crossover, Everyone Has Issues, Everyone Needs A Hug, M/M, Planet Hulk, Planet Hulk Bucky Barnes, Planet hulk Steve Rogers, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), The Author Regrets Nothing, The Falcon and the Winter Soldier - Freeform, Time Travel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2020-03-17 16:17:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 26,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naili_sl/pseuds/Naili_sl
Summary: Cinco veces son las que Steve pierde a Bucky.Y una vez, cuando Bucky pierde a Steve.» Post Endgame.» Planet Hulk.» The Falcon and the Winter Soldier.





	1. PRIMERA PARTE: Capítulo Uno

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ésto toma lugar después de Endgame tomando como inspiración Planet Hulk 2015.  
> Los hermanos Russo en una entrevista mencionan que el Steve anciano que aparece al final, vivió en otra línea alterna que se formó, mientras que los escritores dicen que fue en la misma. https://twitter.com/getFANDOM/status/1125549350581465089?s=19
> 
> Por lo cual, para fines creativos, tomaré parte de las palabras de los Russo, el Steve anciano es "DIFERENTE" al Steve que regresó al pasado.

 

**PRIMERA PARTE**

 

 

**-🔹-**

 

 

 

**Capítulo Uno**

 

Es un día soleado, brilloso pasando las doce de la tarde, con el cielo despejado y la tranquilidad reinado, Bucky se permite cerrar los ojos al sentir la fresca ventisca que les ofrecen los árboles frondosos del jardín.

—¿No tienes algo mejor que hacer, que estar con un anciano todo el día? —es Steve a su lado, el viejo Steve con la cara arrugada y la voz cada vez más apaga, sentado en una de las bancas poco cómodas.

Él levanta los hombros de forma despreocupada.

—No realmente.

—Buck...

—¿Qué? ¿no disfrutas mi compañía? —pregunta sin pensar para arrepentirse al segundo después.

_—Todo va a salir bien._

Le había dicho Steve, _su_ Steve.

El debilucho de Brooklyn. Un buen hombre. Capitán América. El primer Vengador. _Idiota y terco_ , _si, también eso._

Steve merece ser feliz.

Va a respetar la línea que el rubio escogió, vivió para eso, _vive por eso_ , cuidarlo, su felicidad, es lo que le importa, e ignora el sabor amargo de la boca porque ya _no puede seguirlo. Ya no. Y duele._

—Sabes que si, solo que... deberías estar afuera, _viviendo_ —el mayor habla y Bucky se inclina a su altura cuando le alza la mano. Ve esa anillo en el dedo anular.

—No a todos se nos da las cosas hogareñas —le dice divertido logrando sacar una carcajada seca al hombre de avanzada edad.

—No te creo.

Se queda en silencio mirando aquella sortija con curiosidad sin atreverse a preguntar, no quiere escucharlo.

—Todo va a salir el bien.

Alza la vista atonado ante esas mismas palabras pronunciadas por el rubio que partió al pasado. El hombre canoso le acaricia con las yemas arrugas los nudillos metálicos, suave y despacio. Le sonríe y él corresponde, y Steve aparta la mano y baja la mirada, se pierde haciendo girar su sortija sobre su mismo dedo.

—¿Steve? —pregunta preocupado ante ojos perdidos y contenidos—, ¿todo bien?

—Si... es sólo que... mmm ¿podríamos ir adentro? Se me antoja la tarta de anoche —habla muy bajito tomando su bastón como apoyo para ponerse de pie. Cada vez más débil y frágil.

Bucky le ayuda tomándolo por la cintura—; deberías cuidar tus niveles de azúcar —dice con voz suave dejando que Steve se apoye en él en lugar del bastón.

El mayor ríe colocando su mano maltratada por el tiempo, pero aún cálida y fuerte, sobre su antebrazo de metal.

Fortaleza y calidez.

Steve siempre va a representarle eso.

*

Días van, días vienen convirtiéndose en unas cuantas semanas, y el cuerpo de Steve cobra la factura de su larga vida. Bucky no se arrepiente de haber permanecido a su lado todos estos días, incluso cuando el mayor cierra los ojos para siempre, en paz, sin sufrimiento.

—Todo va a salir bien —son las últimas palabras que le dirige con voz cansada y cortada.

Bucky empieza a odiarlas cuando las lágrimas le nublan la vista imposibilitándole distinguir el destello de luz solar colándose a través de las cortinas, haciendo reflejo en los cabellos canosos del hombre que ahora sin alma, yace sobre la cama.

_Nada está saliendo bien._

*

—Hey.

Voltea apartando la mirada del ventanal al escuchar a Sam saludarle. Imponente con el nuevo uniforme de Capitán América.

—Hey —le devuelve por automático el saludo y regresa su atención al jardín de enfrente.

—Yo también lo extraño —murmura Wilson colocándose a su lado—, la verdad me agradaba más que el joven —ríe y él solo eleva diagonalmente uno de los bordes de la boca—, ya sabes, era menos mandón y tenía buenas historias.

Bucky ríe por dentro porque está de acuerdo en eso.

—No se supone que tenías trabajo, _Capitán_ —cambia el tema, habla con tono mordaz acentuándolo en la última palabra porque le es divertido molestar a Sam.

El otro rueda los ojos y Bucky ahora si suelta una risa con los labios cerrados.

—Necesito tu ayuda —Sam le dice yendo al tema.

—mmm —suspira cansado, no tiene ganas de regresar al campo.

—Tenemos problemas con la dichosa máquina del tiempo.

—¿Y? ¿Quieres que la haga explotar? ¿o qué?

Sam rueda los ojos por segunda vez en menos de cinco minutos y Bucky se felicita internamente por romper su propio récord.

—No se trata de eso, Bruce reportó actividad en ella, como si la manejaran externamente.

Ahora lo mira atento, brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Sam, al ver que tiene por completo su interés, continúa:

—Han aparecido objetos extraños. La mayoría son desechos de fierro oxidado, pero las lanzas de acero y los casos al puro estilo romano es... inquietante. Bruce asegura que los _chasquidos_ y los viajes en el tiempo causaron repercusiones en las paredes de nuestra realidad. Sospecha que ésto se trata de un agujero de gusano que se conectó a nuestra máquina por medio de otra de otro mundo...

—Otro universo...

—Así es, otra realidad alternativa paralela, aparte de la que venía nuestro viejo Steve.

—Vaya —no le gusta como suenan las cosas.

—No podemos dejar que siga, sabrá dios que pueda ocurrir, —Wilson esta en lo cierto—. La misión es ésta, viajaremos por ese agujero, deshabilitamos esa máquina y regresamos a casa, fin del trabajo.

Tan sencillo, así de simple.

—Te hará bien un poco de movimiento, sólo tienes que cubrirme la espalda, ya sabes.

Lo medita un poco mientras ve a dos avecillas revolotear sobre una flor.

—Si no quieres le puedo tomar la palabra a Rhodey.

—Nah, esta bien. Él no sabe cómo lidiar con tu genio —bromea dando palmaditas demasiado fuertes a la espalda de su compañero.

Acepta porque no tiene algo mejor que hacer, porque el agujero que ha dejado Steve es demasiado grande, _demasiado oscuro._  Además, él también tiene, _debe_ , de tratar de seguir, o al menos, mantener la cabeza entretenida en otras cosas.

*

—Seguro que no quiere que le informemos a los demás—, Bruce cuestiona a Sam desde su lugar, detrás de los controles de la máquina.

—No, la mayoría está con sus asuntos, no hace falta alterarlos —éste contesta mientras suben a la plataforma usando sus trajes correspondientes.

—Pero..

—Apenas enterramos a Steve, aún tenemos que asimilarlo. Todos —corta Wanda tocándole el brazo al hombre verde, éste, sin más opción, asiente la cabeza con lentitud.

—Con cuidado —es Rhodey de brazos cruzados a un costado. Siendo sólo ellos los que se encuentran en la base.

—Si no regresan en cinco segundos iremos a buscarlos —replica Bruce. Sam asiente levantando el pulgar, y Banner empieza la cuenta regresiva.

Bucky los pierde de vista cuando oye el número dos. Toda pasa muy rápido y lo siguiente que ve es un túnel lleno de luz blanca con salpicones de diferentes colores. Observa a Sam a su derecha afirmando con la cabeza, están en el agujero de gusano correcto, Bruce hizo un excelente trabajo en las coordenadas.

Un destello más y cuando enfoca de nuevo la vista, tiene que abrir muchos los ojos al ver el panorama frente a él.

—¿Qué rayos es este lugar? es horrible —el actual Capitán habla asombrado.

El lugar es árido y caluroso, hay edificios caídos alrededor dejando a deducir de inmediato que se trata de una ciudad abandonada, enterrada por la arena del cruel desierto y las montañas rocosas respaldando la desgracia.

Inspeccionan rápido el lugar, y distinguen chozas supliendo las casas de concreto, también hay diferentes tipos de razas, no sólo hay humanos vistiendo atuendos ligeros y curiosos.

—Debe estar cerca —estipula Sam tomando la delantera, dejando a un lado su escepticismo y enfocándonse en el deber.

Avanzan con precaución pasando desapercibidos, como si los habitantes estuviesen acostumbrados a la variedad especies, eso les da ventaja fluyendo rápido por el pequeño mercado.

Es un pueblo pequeño y tranquilo dejando a relucir la lucha de sobrevivir entre ruinas por la clara escasez y el gran padecimiento que presentan. Bucky no ve agua, ni grandes cantidades de comida, algunos van descalzos, otros, con sus ropas desgastadas, remueven la arena de sus pequeños puestos al aire libre. Niños con suciedad sobre sus rostros jóvenes, juegan a unos cuantos metros, uno de piel azul y cabello suelto hasta las cintura, corretea a otros dos de piel humana, con risas que sólo la infancia puede dar.

Aquel poblado tiene muy poco pero se podía respirar un ambiente de paz.

—Es usted —un hombre mayor le dice a Sam interponiéndose en el camino, de un solo ojo y vistiendo una piel delgada y peluda sobre los hombros— ¡oh, por los dioses! ha vuelto.

—Me confunde señor —Sam le dice con cautela intentando rodearlo.

—Creí que había muerto, ¡traigan al capitán! ¡el primer súper soldado ha vuelto! —el anciano empieza a gritar hacia los demás con emoción en cada palabra.

Eso no está bien.

—Hay que movernos —dice ya percatando cómo la gente empieza a murmurar alrededor de ellos.

Apresuran el paso hasta llegar al punto marcado por el localizador sobre sus muñecas. Paran frente a un edificio abandonado, quitan los escombros para poder ingresar, no pasa mucho, sólo unos pasos dentro de aquella sala en escombros para que den con su objetivo.

—¡Bingo! —Sam exclama al dar con la máquina muy fácilmente—, alguien debió activarla por accidente, mira, esta rodeada de puro fierro inservible.

—Pues apresúrate, tenemos compañía —le dice ya empuñando su arma preparada al ver a la gente asomarse con curiosidad.

—Si tenían ésta tecnología ¿cómo es que terminaron así? —Sam habla conectando los cartuchos por el contorno de la circunferencia de la máquina. Teclea en la pantalla que se proyecta de su antebrazo par poder descargarla la energía y así deshabilitarla. El Capitán no tarda más que un par de minutos en hacer todo el procedimiento.

—Sam...

Bucky siente que el piso se le abre debajo de sus pies.

—Sólo quito los cartuchos.

—Sam... —vuelve a murmurar en un hilo de voz y empieza a bajar el arma cuando lo ve abrirse paso entre la gente.

—¡¿Qué diablos?! ¿Steve? —su compañero exclama volteando al fin.

_Ese_ Steve los ve con pasmo y conmoción, se acerca lentamente clavando sus ojos en Bucky y él, con el pulso en el oído y las manos sudorosas, le sigue con la mirada no creyendo que sea aquel rubio que le sigue invadiendo los pensamientos.

Quita el arma por completo cuando lo tiene a menos de dos metros, lo recorre con sus ojos sintiendo el pecho oprimirse.

No es _su_ Steve.

Aquel hombre, con el cabello largo atado a una coleta baja desordenada, usa sandalias y una armadura de un color similar a un azul acero, alrededor de su cintura, hay una cinta del mismo material donde cuelgan bandas de cuero rojizo de forma horizontal y una cota de malla dando un aspecto a las vestimentas de los antiguos gladiadores romanos. También tiene cicatrices sobre el rostro, más específicamente, sobre el puente de la nariz y en ambas mejillas. Debieron ser heridas muy profundas, y a él ya le pican las manos por delinearlas.

—¿Bucky?

_Es la misma voz._

Lo ve acercarse más y él no se atreve a mover ningún músculo por el entumecimiento que siente en todo el cuerpo al escucharlo hablar.

—Escucha, amigo, nosotr-

Sam, a sus espaldas, no logra concluir por la acción tan precipitada que hace _ese_ Steve hacia él.

— _Bucky_ —le oye decir a su oído casi en un sollozo, abrazándolo con tal fuerza que jura sus huesos tronar. Huele a tierra y sudor combinado con olor a cuero, y la respiración agita resopla contra su cuello que le estremece por caliente que es. Y todo empeora cuando el rubio se separa, le toma el rostro y le planta un beso, grotesco, rápido, y poco tierno. 


	2. Capítulo Dos

—Estas aquí... —la voz de _ese_ hombre es quebrada, le sostiene el rostro mirándole a los ojos, azules enrojecidos y difíciles de descifrar.  

—No... —se remueve dejando caer el arma al suelo agrietado—, no  —dice más firme logrando separarse al tomar al rubio por los brazos, apretando, quizás, más de lo debido. 

—Está bien, _Buck_... —el hombre le acaricia la mejilla con el dorso de la mano y él siente un escalofrío recorrele por la espina dorsal al escuchar aquel apodo tan familiar.

Aparta bruscamente la mano contraria, arruga las cejas sintiendo ¿enfado? ¿tormento?, hay una neblina que le cubre y _ese agujero_ , de repente, se hace mas grande, _más doloroso._  

El rostro contrario se desconfigura en una mueca amarga.

—Perdóname, jamás debí permitir que nos separaran —el rubio baja la cabeza mientras habla con todo el peso del mundo.  

—¿ _Steve_?... no somos quien crees —Sam confirma la identidad del rubio, y se para a su lado colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro para después recoger el arma del piso y dársela. Su compañero lo mira desconociéndolo y es como se da cuenta de su actitud catatónica.

 _Idiota_.

—Te molestaría hablar en privado, por favor —el actual capitán da un paso al frente quedando entre ellos dos.

Steve lo nota y frunce el ceño.

— _Él_ no es quién crees —recalca Sam señalándolo con la cabeza.

 _Ese_ Steve busca sus ojos, lo contempla detenidamente, y simplemente no puede ante esos azules. Parpadea bajando las pupilas al piso, se el encoje el corazón, se le enfrían los músculos y la lengua se le adormece.

—De acuerdo... —la voz del rubio es un tanto rota, como si hubiese confirmado con ese pequeño gesto que él no es el Bucky de su mundo— ...por aquí.

Lo siguen de cerca ante los ojos curiosos de los pobladores. Salen del edificio, paso firme y algo apresurado.

No piensa con claridad, la cabeza le da vueltas y hay un dolor opresivo en el pecho. No puede despegarle la vista. Lo observa desde atrás, contempla su cabello largo atado a una coleta baja y sus ropas extrañas, lo único que encuentra diferente hasta ahora. Su altura, su timbre de voz, sus ojos, incluso su presencia, es la misma.

Steve gira sobre su hombro sintiendo su mirada, y él vuelve a desviar sus ojos fingiendo indiferencia.

Caminan en silencio hasta alejarse del poblado y visualiza en la cima de la cordillera, un campamento compuesto de tres carpas, una más grande que las otras dos restantes. Suben, y se da cuenta de la gran visibilidad que se tiene de la pequeña villa y los alrededores.

Empieza a sospechar que _ese_ Steve es quien se encarga de la seguridad del pequeño poblado.

—Les puedo ofrecer agua —el rubio les dice ya estado lo tres dentro de la carpa principal, hecha de madera y pieles, fresca ante el clima caluroso de afuera.

Sam se sienta en uno de los sillones sin respaldo, tapizados por una piel espesa de color blanco. Steve le sigue poniendo un jarrón de barro junto con tres tazones del mismo material.

Bucky o toma asiento, se queda recargado en una de las columnas cruzado de brazos.

—Escucho... —el rubio se inclina hacia adelante, apoyando sus codos sobre las rodillas y entrelazando los dedos de las manos.

—Será rápido —Sam le explica los detalles mínimos. Hay una "máquina cuántica" en su universo que conectó con la suya, en ambos mundos ha habido cierta interacción. Ellos han venido a pararla porque no quieren un problema mayor y así salvaguardar la integridad de ambas realidades.

Steve oye con cuidado, atento, se toma su tiempo recorriéndolos meticulosamente con sus cielo.

—No se cuanto tiempo tenga esa máquina de mi mundo, ni quien la hizo —les dice acomodándose un mechón rubio tras la oreja. Bucky vuelve a maldecirse, no puede creer que le haya seguido ese movimiento con tanta cautela.

—Lo que sí sé es que hay que destruirla, no quiero ni pensar qué pasaría si alguien del  Capitolio llega a tener conocimientos de ella. Deshabilitarla no va a ser suficiente.

—¿Tan malos son? —Sam pregunta antes de darle un sorbo a su bebida.

El ojiazul sonríe con amargura—, yo me haré cargo, ustedes... —se relame los labios mientras sus dedos figuran acomodar los guantes de cuero.

Bucky asume de inmediato que es un tic de inquietud. _Si claro, ni siquiera lo conoces._

—...ustedes deberían regresar, les doy mi palabra, yo me haré cargo de la máquina. —Le cree, no hay duda en ello. Esos azules son igual de transparentes. Y afirma que es de fiar cuando ve la sonrisita que Sam dibuja en el rostro.

—Por supuesto que lo harás —su compañero se pone de pie—, pero te ayudaremos.

No sólo Bucky ha girado la cabeza con interrogante hacia su amigo, también el rubio parándose de su lugar.

—Ya viajamos hasta acá, además no dormiré hasta asegurarme que esa cosa sea destruida. No quiero a otro Titán Loco —Sam los mira fijamente, tiene razón, sería imprudente irse dejando la máquina integra.

—Aquí también ha habido bastante sufrimiento —la voz de Steve es tan rasposa que tiene que girar a verlo, cuando lo hace, los ojos azules están clavados en él como dos perlas opacas—. No quiero perder a más gente.

—Muy bien, esta hecho. Ya que nos vamos a quedar un rato más, los espero afuera en lo que rectifico las coordenadas para que nosotros podamos regresar después.

—Sam —le advierte porque no hay coordenadas que rectificar, sólo es una excusa muy mala por parte de su compañero.

—Diez minutos —les dice antes de pasar la pesada cortina de pieles de la puerta principal. Bucky odia lo rápido que ha aprendido a dictar órdenes.

—Lo siento...

El rubio suspira alto, se lamenta, mirada gacha y hombros levemente encorvados hacia delante.

—Nah, esta bien —le dice con una sonrisa para quitarle importancia pese que el sudor le recorre desde la base de la nuca hasta el borde superior de la escápula.

—Te pareces mucho, y yo, bueno...

—También soy Bucky —le corta afirmado con voz suave, no quiere que se sienta culpable por algo que no debería darle tanta importancia.

—Ya veo...

—Tú también te pareces —confiesa.

—¿Nos conocemos? —el rubio pregunta no muy seguro.

—Sí... —contesta sin ganas, agachándose para tomar su arma y colgarla por un hombro—. Somos amigos... tú... tú te retiraste, por así decirlo —continua queriendo dar explicaciones sin sentido, razones que no le preguntaron, y es peor, porque al final siente como idiota.

El rubio no insiste más, le sonríe, labios apretados en una fina linea que desaparece al instante, forzada y culposa y eso, por alguna extraña razón, le hace sentirse más irritado.

*

Jamás creyó que desmantelar cualquier maquina costaría tanto sin tener más que sus propias manos. Llevan las horas sobrantes de aquella tarde y apenas han logrado hacer menos de la mitad.

Lo peor es lo ridículo que se siente frente a ese Steve. No hay más que el mínimo intercambio de palabras entre los dos alzado un ambiente realmente incómodo y arrastrando a Sam entre los pies.

La noche les ha agarrado, no hay electricidad, sólo un par de velas a su alrededor iluminando escasamente el lugar e impidiéndoles seguir.

Regresan al campamento de Steve, éste les ha da hospedaje en la carpa pequeña de alado de la principal. Ahí tienen la posibilidad que quitarse la tierra de encima con paños húmedos y descansar con un poco de más privacidad después de haber cenado tiras carne dura y agua, jamás pensó que echaría de menos la comida que la daban en el frío invierno en Siberia.

*

Es el día siguiente y han empezado desde temprano con su labor, descansando un poco para comer después de arduas horas de trabajo. Una señora de avanzada edad, de piel morada arrugada con grandes lunares sobre los brazos, les lleva una canasta con lo que parece ser panques, Bucky muerde uno y siente que sus dientes roen una piedra.

—Disculpen la poca variedad de comida —les dice el rubio—, apenas hoy es el día de caza.

—¿Cazan su comida del día? —pregunta Sam mientras intenta trozar un pedazo de su comida.

—Cada tercer día, depende de las cosechas y la conservación de las cosas.

—Mmm... ¿cómo dices que se llama este planeta?

—Le decimos _Battleworld_ , el reino de Doom... es un planeta que tiene cruces de varios agujeros de gusano por así decirlo...aquí, específicamente es "Tierra verde" —Steve suspira con pesadez.

—mmm ¿yo existía en tu mundo? —Sam sigue con la curiosidad de un niño ayudando hacer el ambiente más ameno, los tres sentados sobre los escombros terminado sus aperitivos.

—Fuiste el primer super soldado. Bucky y yo no unimos al ejército por tu propósito. Hacer algo.

—¡Wooo! ¿escuchaste eso? —Sam no se limita en oculta su júbilo, con su enorme sonrisa dejando ver su blanca dentadura. 

—Fuiste muy querido —Steve le sonríe melancólico y regresa la atención a sus propios alimentos como si fuese lo más importante del mundo.

—¿Y yo? —se atreve hablar por primera vez en lo que va del día. Hay un revoltijo en la boca del estómago que no se va. Le causa mucha intriga saber lo que realmente _son,_  no, _eran_ en este mundo.

El rubio toma agua del pequeño jarrón a sus pies, duda y se toma su tiempo para contestar.

—Nosotros fuimos reclutados por la Ciudad Regia, el Capitolio, para pelear como gladiadores.

—¿Peleábamos para entretener a la gente? —alza una ceja fingiendo incredulidad.

—Peleábamos para sobrevivir —Steve corrige y se toma otros segundos antes de continuar—; una ocasión nos separaron, ellos te llevaron sin motivo alguno. Después de algunos días, yo también fui llevado ante Doom, el gobernador de Regia. Él me dijo que fuiste enviado con el propósito de matar al Rey Rojo a cambio de nuestra libertad... —el rubio para ahí desviando la mirada al piso—. Desgraciadamente te capturaron. A mí me ofrecieron terminar con lo que habías empezado...nos darían la libertad a ambos...pero al final fuimos traicionados por el mismo Doom cobrando con tu vida... Nunca debí confiar en él.

Hay tristeza e impotencia en lo azules que _conoce_ perfectamente. Se arrepiente de haber preguntado. Ver así a Steve, _a cualquier_ Steve, lo hace sentirse miserable.

*

Es la segunda noche que pasa ahí, y su insomnio va de mal en peor.

_Te dejaste matar._

_Lo dejaste solo._

Saca el aire hastiado y observa Sam durmiendo en el catre opuesto. Lo envidia por tener un sueño tan plácido.

Escucha sonidos provenientes de afuera, y por una pequeña abertura en la pared de pieles, logra ver de una tenue luz de una fogata. Se levanta despacio y en silencio, descubriendo a Steve sentado sobre la tierra, afilando la hacha que siempre carga.

Y como un metal que es atraído irremediablemente al imán, sale de la carpa con los pies desnudos, no trata de ocultarse y sabe que Steve está consciente de su presencia cuando detiene por un momento el frote de la piedra contra la hoja del hacha.

—¿Te desperté?

—No realmente —le dice sentándose en flor de loto a su lado—. Ya no hay noches así es mi mundo —mira hacia el cielo fascinado contemplando el oscuro color adornado por las brillantes estrellas. Le recuerda aquellas noches de 1942, 1943 quizás, con los Comandos, Peggy y _Steve_.

 _Agh._  

—Es una lástima —Steve voltea la hacha, y Bucky percibe como golpea más recio la piedra contra la hoja.

—Tú siempre me decías que existía un lugar para nosotros dos, un lugar en paz donde ya no hubiera guerra —Steve le habla entre una mezcla de molestia y tormento, cejas arrugas y su mano apretando la piedra caliza—, ¿crees que ésto sea suficiente? —termina aventando la piedra con fuerza poco contenida.

Bucky observa el lugar sintiendo la fría brisa sobre el rostro y los ruidos nocturnos hacerle eco melodiosamente. Todo está en una tranquilidad y acogimiento que hace mucho que no percibía. 

—Las personas se ven felices pese a las circunstancias, para mí... sería suficiente —es sincero, no importaban las circunstancias, Steve y él se las vieron negras en el pasado, y aún así, son las memorias que más atesora.

—Gracias,  _Buck_.

No contesta, simplemente sonríe de lado ante ese apodo tan familiar, y siente calidez dentro de su pecho cuando es correspondido con el mismo gesto. Se ven a los ojos y no sabe exactamente qué está pasando, con el pulso sobre los oídos y sus pupilas desviándose a la boca contraria.

_Eres un marica Barnes._

Gira la cabeza en un intento de poner en orden todo lo que creyó haber enterrado ya hace _muchos_ años.

—Te está creciendo la barba —Steve lo toma del mentón haciéndole mirar de nuevo, le acaricia suavemente la barbilla hasta que se da cuenta de lo que está haciendo y aparta su mano de inmediato como si hubiese tocado fuego.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, mañana antes de medio día ya habremos terminado —el rubio habla demasiado rápido. Se levanta abruptamente, toma la hacha y se mete a la carpa más grande dejándolo solo, ahogado en su propio agujero negro.

_Eres un marica Barnes, siempre lo fuiste._

*

Han terminado antes de los previsto. Todo marcha bien, excepto que ahora Steve ni siquiera le mira o dirige la palabra. Incluso Sam se ha dado cuenta de ello queriendo iniciar la conversación, pero es como si al rubio tuviera la cabeza en otra parte siendo demasiado seco con ellos.

—¡Capitán! tenemos problemas!

Camino de regreso al campamento, una joven llama su atención llevándose a Steve sin decir más en dirección a la vereda que forman las montañas más bajas.

Sam y él le siguen por el alboroto generado entre los pobladores, y al pie de la única entrada que permiten las montañas rocosas al poblado, hay cuatro hombres montados en unas criaturas extrañas, aves gigantes con pinta de avestruces. Steve se acerca con cautela mientras es rodeado por ellos.

—Tus hombres han tomado de nuestra agua —le dice el de túnicas más llamativas.

—El agua de las colinas es libre.

—Toda agua es del Capitolio.

—La ciudad Regia está muy lejos de aquí, ¿qué hacen cuatro hombres del Capitolio en las profundidades del desierto? —Steve les reta, mano discretamente sobre la empuñadura de su hacha.

—Mire, _Capitán_ , fue un gladiador estupendo, le recomendaría regresar a lo que mejor sabe hacer y así obtendrá el agua que quiera —aquel hombre con barba escupe su veneno—, ¡El agua es del Capitolio! No tendremos piedad a cualquier que ose tomarla —finaliza y antes de irse, amenaza con la mirada a los pobladores que se han aglomerado, dejando el temor en ellos.

*

Bucky, vistiendo su ropa habitual, ve a lo lejos como Steve se prepara para ponerse en marcha, con otros tres hombres, en busca de otra fuente de agua, si, porque el rubio que perfectamente conoce las condiciones de la pequeña villa, va a evitar cualquier confrontamiento que sólo derramaría más sangre de sus hombres.

_Siempre preocupándote por los demás._

—¿Estás listo?... ¿Bucky?

—Iré con él —contesta con tono ameno. Gira para ver a su compañero encontrándose con sus ojos saltones y boca muy abierta—. Tú regresa, sólo quiero ayudarlo—, trata de explicar ese circuito integrado que aparentemente tiene hacia cualquier Steve.

—Tienes que estar bromeando ¿verdad?

No con contesta, se queda mirando al rubio que da indicaciones a los hombres que se quedarán al mando.

—No espero que entiendas, Sam.

—Con un demonio —Sam murmura pasado su mano por su nuca con pesadez.

—Te veré luego  —le da un par de palmadas a su espalda y se pone en marcha en dirección al rubio de mirada celeste.

—¡Oye!

Escucha como grita Sam cuando va a mitad del camino. Le alcanza y lo rebasa pegándole con su hombro para tomar la delantera—, ruega que todavía sean cinco segundos Barnes. 

*

El rubio, como esperaba, se opone al principio pero Sam insiste como forma de pagarle el favor por ayudarles con la máquina cuántica. Al final Steve acepta dejando a sus hombres, Bucky ve cierto alivio en sus ojos porque así el pequeño poblado se queda más protegido.

La primera noche de su viaje les cae ya dentro de una ecosistema más vegetativo, y se instauran debajo de uno de los altos árboles ocupando como respaldo sus grandes raíces. Sam llega a preguntar mientras cenan el por qué no escogen un lugar así en vez del cruel desierto, Steve les dice que estos lugares son más peligrosos por los animales que habitan. A Bucky no le queda duda después de ver esas avestruces gigantes y un par de animales que ya están extintos en la tierra.

Después de un rato, los demás se van a dormir en la pequeña cueva que las raíces del árbol ofrece, o eso asume. A él toca la primera guardia, sentado frente a la fogata y su arma recargada en el grueso tronco.

—¿Te importa? —Steve se acerca con un pequeño paquete envuelto por pieles.

—Deberías descansar.

—Sólo será un momento —el rubio desenvuelve el paquete sobre el tronco sacando una pequeña navaja, un par de paños, junto con un espejo roto. Pone a calentar agua en un pequeño recipiente sobre las piedras de la fogata y humedece uno de los paños en ella para después pasarla por su rostro empezando a rasurar su barba de días. Lo hace en silencio mientra él finge estar atento a los sonidos de la vegetación.

—Tomamos el hábito de quitarla en los días que estuvimos en el capitolio —Steve rompe el silencio terminado rápido con su actividad haciéndola ver fácil—. Aunque no lo creas, puede ser fatal en batalla.

—Entonces tendrás que prestármela —le sonríe de lado, _descaradamente_ , sacando esa sonrisa socarrona porque Steve le ha abierto paso a ello, o eso quiere ver, porque desde que emprendieron el viaje, el rubio ha estado _muy_ ameno, guiñándole el ojo y mirándole de más. Y él, de estúpido, quiere ir por esos azules que tanto le llaman.

—Seguro, el agua sigue caliente —Steve le extiende la navaja, otra vez, cerrado uno de sus ojos y sonriendo tan encantador.

—Ahora no —y también es muy idiota para echarse para atrás al ver que va en serio y no son cosas de su imaginación.

—Anda, la noche es tranquila, después no sabremos.

Al final le hace caso. Repite el procedimiento pero no encuentra una postura cómoda con la navaja y el espejo, jamás se lo adjudicará a los nervios que siente ante la intensa mirada azulina reflejando el calor de la fogata.

Steve suelta una risita causándole un burbujeo en el estomago.

—Deja te ayudo —el rubio le quita la navaja, se sienta frente a él, le toma el mentón con una mano mientras que con la otra humedece su barba con el paño, luego, empieza a rebanar con cuidado su espesa barba—. La piel de tu cuello sigue siendo muy sensible —Steve le dice muy concentrado en lo que hace, enjugando la navaja y levantando su mentón hacia arriba para darle acceso. Bucky, de repente, siente el aire muy caliente. 

—No te muevas, eso es...

Terminan con el ojiazul limpiándole la piel con el paño limpio sin frotarle.

Bucky se queda ahí, congelado ante el _cariño_ que el rubio emite con sus acciones.

Steve ha dejado el paño a un lado, y ve cómo desvía sus azules hacia su boca para después regresar a sus ojos—; no sabes como te he extrañado... —confiesa en un hilo de voz.

—Entonces... ¿Por qué te fuiste? —la pregunta sale sin que pueda controlarla de la boca.

Steve no contesta, sonríe con pesadez acariciándole el labio inferior. 

—Debería estar feliz porque tú lo estás —se descose como el sentimental que nunca ha sido—, pero la verdad es que no, me _duele,_ Steve...

El rubio lo ve como si tratara de comprender lo que le está diciendo y se acerca más tomándole el rostro con ambas manos—; ¿puedo? —le pregunta rozando su aliento contra sus labios.

Bucky se aproxima y cierra los ojos al sentir la cálida boca sobre la suya en un casto beso. Su corazón palpita con fuerza y su pecho se expande. Las manos le hormiguean y los pies los deja de sentir. Su mente no piensa en nada más que en la persona que le besa con fervor. Y todo de repente deja de ser tan amargo.

Steve se separa y pega sus frentes para verlo directamente a los ojos—; ahora ya no voy a ser capaz de dejarte ir...


	3. Capítulo Tres

—¿Seguro que funciona? Recuerda que sólo es en los alrededores.

—Puff, por supuesto, mis bebés saben hacer su trabajo —Sam le contesta al rubio que le mira teclear el dispositivo instalado en su antebrazo, monitoreando los pequeños droides esféricos que envió como apoyo en su búsqueda—. Nos ahorrarán tiempo. Ahora tomémonos un descanso que mis pies me están matando.

—Sólo llevamos un día y medio.

—No te burles Bucky, "super soldados" inmunes al cansancio —se queja quitándose la bota para masajear la planta de su pie.

—A veces olvido que no tienes el suero —Steve se disculpa sentándose en una roca, descuelga de su cintura el portador de agua hecho de tela para beber de ella.

Decide acompañarlos sentándose en el tronco que ocupa Sam. Se instaura el silencio entre ellos dejando escuchar los animales silvestres de aquella zona, huele a humedad y el terreno es lodoso, con una aura de misterio tras la pared de árboles gigantes cubriendo cualquier rayo de sol hacia el piso. Muro de vegetación que no cruzan por seguridad explorando sólo en los límites.

—¿Qué es lo que más extrañan de su mundo?

Steve lo saca de sus pensamientos y se da cuenta que lo está mirando fijamente.

—No te ofendas Cap, pero la comida apesta.

—Si, la comida no es lo fuerte —el rubio ríe dirigiendo una rápida mirada al más joven y regresar sus azules al castaño—. ¿Tú, Buck?, aparte de la comida —le pregunta directamente mientras se acomoda la coleta amarrando los cabellos rebeldes sobre la frente.

—Wakanda —suelta sin pensar porque es lo único viable que puede decir, también piensa en Brooklyn, el de los 40s, cosa que ya no existe, así que sólo Wakanda.

—Es cierto, ese lugar es sensacional —Sam le apoya.

—¿Qué hay? —Steve demanda con voz más que curiosa y Bucky no encuentra razón el por qué de repente le interesa lo que hay en Wakanda.

—Más bien que no hay... —Wilson termina de amarrar sus agujetas— ...una ciudad escondida con lo último en tecnología, naturaleza y gente extraordinaria, sin olvidar que son excelentes guerreros, le pueden patear el trasero a cualquiera.

—Vaya...

—Así es Cap, es de lo mejor —Sam pausa para beber un poco de agua de su garrafón, lo cierra cuando su dispositivo empieza a chillar y a palpitar con una luz amarilla—. Tenemos agua —se levanta tratando de ubicar las coordenadas que sus droides le dictan—, y no estamos lejos, a menos de dos kilómetros hacia el poniente —señala con la vista y empieza avanzar sin realmente esperarlos.

Ambos le siguen poniéndose de pie. Steve le ofrece agua mientras caminan detrás del Capitán más joven, la acepta deteniendo sus pasos para beber grandes tragos, el recipiente del rubio conserva el agua fría por más tiempo.

—Gracias —se limpia la boca con el antebrazo y le devuelve el envase con la mitad de llenado. Steve se lo cuelga de nuevo en su cinturón, se acerca dándole tiempo de apartarse, cosa que no hace y entonces se besan, casual y rápido, no como anoche, más bien, como lo hicieron en la mañana, como lo hace una pareja al darse lo buenos días o al menos eso cree.

—Vamos —Steve se aparta para empezar a caminar y alcanzar a su amigo a unos cuanto metros más adelante.

No tardan mucho en llegar a un río de agua dulce formado por una barranca. Un lugar accesible y al vez resguardado por la misma basta vegetación. Steve realmente sonríe dejando ver su alegría y alivio.

—El camino es más corto si omitimos la parte alta que recorrimos primero, un día con nuestros _bataars_ , casi lo mismo que el agua de las colinas.

—¿Son esas bestias que ocupan como caballos?

—Son inofensivos, un día tendrás que intentar subirte a unos de ellos. Les enseñaré.

—No gracias, parecen de esos dinosaurios velociraptors, así que paso...

Bucky esboza una sonrisita negando con la cabeza al verlos discutir. El ambiente se siente cómodo y familiar con los tres juntos haciendo equipo, y se le nubla la vista ante la realidad pasajera en la que se encuentran.

*

Les cae el manto de la noche llegando ya a un terreno más árido. Es el turno de Steve para la guardia, Sam duerme a unos cuanto metros enrollado en la piel peluda y Bucky decide acompañar al rubio frente a la fogata pese que siente los párpados pesados. _Quiere estar con él._

—Te quedaste en los trabajos de campo en Wakanda —Steve habla cuando lo ve sentarse a su lado.

El rubio le había pedido que le platicara más de él, casi ríe cuando se lo pidió porque no tiene mucho que platicar, es decir, tiene anécdotas pero no son _gratas_. Pero Steve le insistió tanto que inició con él mismo, y es como descubre que realmente _no_ lo conoce.

Sus vidas si se entrecruzaron desde que eran de niños, pero el rubio nunca tuvo asma, nunca fue enfermizo. Aquí nunca tuvo que rescatar a Steve de las pelas callejeras, eran los dos quienes se metían en líos con los bravucones. Aquí, Steve nunca fue un crío flacucho con los pulmones desechos que se acurrucaba contra su espalda en los noches de invierno.

—Ya te platiqué prácticamente todo... —Bucky se frota las manos contra el fuego. Decidió hablarle de sus días de recuperación en Wakanda porque los considera de alguna manera agradables, claro, omitiendo ciertas visitas. Incluso Sam y él han llegado a platicarle parte en la guerra contra Thanos— ...me toca preguntar.

Steve afirma dándole un fugaz beso y no se da cuenta de ridículamente normal que se está volviendo ese contacto entre ellos.

—Mi brazo, ¿como lo perdí? —El rubio no pareció sorprendido ante su brazo biónico. Eso le hizo suponer que aquí también lo perdió. El cómo le intriga, porque para él, ese evento marca un antes y un después.

—En una explosión, quedaste prensado entre los escombros...

Aquí no hay tren, no hay Hydra, no hay Soldado de Invierno. No hay sufrimiento. Y por un momento envidia la vida de aquel Bucky.

—Fue un poco después de que detonara la guerra y nos enlistáramos a la unidad de Sam —Steve mueve la brasas con un tronco. Bucky ve como el rubio se pierde ante sus memorias con las arrugas de sus ojos formándose al elevar la comisura de sus labios—; en nuestra primera batalla me besaste... —Steve sonríe cálidamente.

Acompaña al rubio con un tenue gesto imaginando la escena. Muy ridícula pero a la vez perfecta.

—Entonces... tuve asma —Steve sigue la conversación guiñando el ojo después de que se quedarán en silencio.

Bucky suelta una risita audible, se relame lo labios, y empieza a enlistarle todas la veces que tuvo que sacarlo de peleas callejeras, también le platica las aventuras que vivieron cuando eran jóvenes, todo antes de que cayera del tren.

Steve lo ve y oye con atención, soltado risas cuando le platica anécdotas chuscas. Él también ríe, más de lo que había hecho en estos últimos años, Y la noche se hace corta, se va en un abrir de ojos, lo sabe cuando ambos contemplan los primeros destellos del sol imponerse sobre las montañas lejanas.

*

—¿Crees que aún sean los cinco segundos? —Sam le pregunta bajito. Han llegando a la ciudad en ruinas escondida entre el desierto, y esperan cómodamente en la tienda, el regreso de Steve que se ha reunido con sus hombres que partirán para traer agua al poblado.

Le es difícil creer que aún sean sólo cinco segundos en la Tierra cuando aquí llevan mucha más tiempo del que habían planeado.

—Bruce una vez dijo "el tiempo que requiera" y también mencionó que si pasaban más de cinco segundos vendrían por nosotros.

—Es verdad... bueno ya no importa, es hora de irnos y cuando lleguemos lo primero que haré será atascarme de comida en un Burger King.

Traga duro porque no quiere irse, no después de haber probado los labios de Steve. Su boca pide aquel contacto como si fuese agua calmado su sed, sin mencionar que la herida dentro de él, que muchas veces negó su existencia, parece sanar. No quiere regresar y empezar desde cero, o peor, porque es sumar otra mano que le oprima la garganta.

—Podríamos llevarlo con nosotros, lo recibirán bien.

Se queda casi petrificado. Voltea y Sam lo está viendo con una enorme sonrisa—. Los vi... y la verdad es que se tardaron bastante...

Bucky desvía la mirada de los cafés.

—... es muy obvio, y siendo honesto, la verdad no sé por qué Steve, después de todo lo que hizo por tí se... —el mismo Sam se calla al darse cuenta de sus propias palabras.

Bucky baja la vista a su pie que juega con la orilla del tapete, enrroscándola, fingiendo que no ha escuchado en los últimos dos minutos.

—Lo que quiero decir es que ya no están en los 40s —finaliza su compañero como si adivinara el velo que le cubre desde que era un crío—. Deberías planteárselo.

No despega la vista del suelo. No está seguro que Steve quiera abandonar este lugar. No está seguro de que Steve quiera estar con él.

Inconscientemente los proyecta en la tierra, época actual y es como si algo no encajara o tal vez no quiera hacer que las cosas funcionen por muchas razones. No es tan fácil. Y luego piensa en la vida de aquí, con Steve, porque ya desde hace días que ya no es _ese_ Steve, solamente es  _Steve_.

—Tal vez me quede.

—¡¿Qué?! No, no, no, no —Sam grita y niega exageradamente con la cabeza y las manos parándose del sofá de pieles.

Bucky alza la cabeza hacia su amigo, más no se mueve de su lugar. —Tú deberías regresar, ellos te están esperando, necesitan a su Capitán —ha caído en cuenta que no tiene a alguien esperando por él.

—Primero Nat, Steve y ahora tú también —Sam lo mira con ojos que no dan credibilidad a lo que le ha dicho—, realmente piénsalo, por favor, podría funcionar.

Sonríe a medias con labios apretados dando un leve asentimiento, ya no quiere hacer más larga la conversación, las despedidas no son su fuerte y a Sam, desgraciadamente, le ha tomada cariño.

*

Tiene los labios del rubio sobre los suyos, se besan, lo besa queriendo grabarse su sabor. Ya llevan varios días desde que han regresado, y su relación avanza muy rápido, _demasiado_ rápido, de una forma casi desesperante y hambrienta. 

Hay fluidez entre ellos como unas piezas que hacen "clic" enseguida, embonando perfectamente. Con sonrisas y platicas largas, con Steve enseñándoles las costumbres, y tradiciones del pequeño poblado que incluso han asistido a un pequeña celebración de luna llena que hacen como conmemoración que todos ellos, antes esclavos de diferentes reinos y ciudades, ahora viven en libertad.

Tampoco le ha dicho nada de irse a la Tierra y Sam sigue ahí con aura de esperanza. Días van y días vienen que prefiere no contarlos. Cinco segundos, ya no cree en eso. No obstante, se preocupa por Sam, lo han hablado, discutido por horas pero el actual Capitán América es muy testarudo y se aferra a regresar con los dos.

Suspira. La lengua del rubio, lenta y húmeda explora su cavidad, sus manos firmes en su cadera, pegándolo más.

Ya es hora de que se vaya a su tienda, como lo ha hecho Sam, pero la plática de esa noche se ha alargado bastante con Steve y él besándose con vehemencia.

—Steve... —el rubio ahora ha bajado por su cuello succionando la piel bajo su oreja, se queja bajito cuando siente sus dientes tomando un pedazo de carne, suave, pero lo suficiente para dejar marca escondida tras su cabello.

Es tan fácil dejarse llevar.

—Steve... —intenta de nuevo, pero es callado por su boca. El rubio ahora muerde su labio inferior.

Respinga cuando el ojiazul cuela una de sus manos por debajo se sus pantalones llegando hasta la línea media de sus glúteos.

Nadie lo ha tocado ahí.

Antes, _mucho antes_ , se escondía tras los vagones del puerto de Brooklyn, ahí iba un tío que se dejaba follar por él, no hay nombre sólo la sensación de agrado y de insania, al estar con otro hombre, sólo eso. Nadie lo supo, ni siquiera Steve.

Sujeta firmemente el contorno de la muñeca contraria haciéndolo parar—. Yo no soy él —dice serio esperando que entienda con esas simples palabras.

El rubio le besa la coronilla, la mejilla y después los labios.

—Créeme que lo sé... y también sé que eres Bucky y yo soy Steve... en este mundo y en los otros. Es lo que me importa.

_No te importó en el mío._

Ahora, con ese impulso calcinante, besa al ojiazul con más ímpetu. Lo quiere, ahora, le quema por dentro desde hace tantos años, mas de los que tiene memoria, tanto tiempo que lo tiene ahí acumulado, ahogándolo, negándolo, reprimiéndolo.

Se separa para desabrocharse el pantalón y quitarse la playera de algodón. Steve vuelve a besarle mientras toma sus glúteos con ambas manos por debajo se sus ropas, apretándolos con firmeza causándole un jalón a su miembro. Se juntan más y ahora puede sentir el abultado bulto del rubio haber roce con el propio, y es él quien empieza a frotarse con insolencia por la ficción tan exquisita.

Se estremece cuando Steve acaricia su línea media con el índice, con suavidad, yemas rasposas contra su zona sensible, pero nada se compara cuando aquel dedo llega a su esfinter. Cierra los ojos recargado su frente en el hombro ajeno cuando el falange le pasa superficialmente alrededor de sus aro, gentil y perezoso, haciendo presión no más de la necesaria tomando su tiempo.

Levanta la cabeza al sentir la ausencia del tacto del rubio, y encuentra como éste mete los dedos a la boca, humedeciéndolos para de nuevo dirigirlos a su culo. Se sujeta con fuerza al sentir la fría saliva y el dedo invadirle por primera vez.

Una sensación extraña, no necesariamente dolorosa, simplemente incómoda al tener algo dentro.

Se deja hacer anclando las manos a los brazos del rubio y la cabeza escondida en uno de sus hombros. Steve le sube una pierna a su cadera y siente como el dedo se desliza más.

Su respiración se ha vuelto pesada, cierra los ojos ante esa nueva sensación que el rubio le brinda, se permite disfrutarla relajando los músculos y así dejar que Steve le explore con libertad. Sin embargo, se tensa cuando un segundo dedo intenta ingresar al él.

Steve se aparta con cuidado, y le besa fugazmente lo labios—. Realmente te dejó para mí —susurra con voz rasposa. No sabe qué contestar. El rubio le sonríe, una sonrisa que le cala hasta los huesos porque nunca lo había visto  _así._

El ojiazul lo guía hacia el catre de pieles pasando una de las cortinas dentro de la misma tienda—. Quítate los pantalones, Buck, y te acuestas boca arriba —literal, le ordena.

Él obedece con el pulso en el oído.

Siente las suaves pieles contra su piel desnuda, espera quieto a Steve que sabe que ha ido a cerrar las cortinas de la entrada principal de la tienda. Respira sintiéndose muy estúpido, y se está sentando cuando lo ve entrar y cerrar, ahora la cortinas de su espacio personal.

Se deja caer hacia atrás en el momento que sus ojos chocan, Steve lo recorre con la mirada sin pudor—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves? —le dice con una sonrisa socarrona porque le gusta la mirada con la que el rubio ve su cuerpo.

Steve no contesta, se acerca despacio, toca los dedos de su pie, y sube poco a poco rodeando el catre, rozando la piel de su pierna, muslo, abdomen, pecho hasta llegar a sus labios, ahí se detiene, delineando su boca con su pulgar hasta meterlo. Bucky besa, chupa y lo lame dentro su boca, sin atreverse de apartar la vista de esos azules dilatados.

Traga duro cuando el rubio regresa al pie de la cama y se inclina directamente hacia su miembro—.  _Ah_ —la lengua de Steve le recorre toda la longitud, succionando y bombeado a la vez, despacio pero constante, llevándolo lejos con sus cielo mirándole con intensidad. Y piensa que es lo mejor que le ha pasado. Steve comiéndose su verga y succionado sus pelotas.

Enreda su mano metálica a los cabellos dorados, empuja su cadera hacia arriba encantado con los sonidos de esa boca contra su falo _—. Si, así, mmm, joder así_ —el ojiazul se ha tragado todo y él ha empezado a estrellarse dentro de esa boquita.

Siente que le regresa el aire cuando Steve para, le besa los muslos y de un movimiento súbito lo pone boca abajo.

 _—Mmm... —_ le mete la lengua sin aviso y la intercala con unos de sus dedos, muy despacio que ya lo siente como una tortura, y tensa las pieles con sus puños cuando el segundo dígito se abre paso en su cavidad. Calla sus jadeos contra las mantas cuando uno de los dedos le roza justo _ahí_. 

 _—oh, joder —_ su interior palpita y gime como desconociendo su propia voz, grave y afilado desde el fondo de su garganta. Steve vuelve a tocar y esta vez responde moviendo la caderas empalánose contra los dedos y rozando su miembro contra las cobijas. 

Y lastimosamente, Steve se aparta.

Bucky, hiperventilando, jadeante contra las pieles, su miembro terriblemente doloroso y sus esfínteres un poco más distensos, lo sigue con la mirada acomodándose de lado. Lo ve desvestirse, guantes y calzado primero, después se quita la armadura quedando completamente desnudo. Camina hacia él, paso firme, ojos brillando, su piel con una capa fina de sudor, cicatrices en su pecho que se promete besar, su miembro erecto resaltando sobre de su vello dorado, y con unos cuantos mechones rebeldes sobre el rostro.

Por un momento olvida como respirar.

—Ven aquí —Steve se coloca tras de él, lo toma de la cadera, y ensaliva una de sus manos antes de pasarla por su aro, repite la acción pero esta vez llevándose la mano a su propio miembro y empezar a frotarse entre sus glúteos.

Recostado de lado, gira la cabeza para verlo, Steve le besa, y siente como aquel pedazo de carne empieza hacer presión contra su entrada.

El rubio no deja de besarlo cuando ingresa a él de forma lenta y pausada, más no puede seguirle el ritmo con la boca.

Duele. Su piel arde, su músculos no le están ayudando y Steve es enorme.

Hunde la cabeza contra la cama mientras sus manos estrujan las mantas. Respira hondo cuando lo tiene dentro por completo, caliente y ansioso, pero Steve le da tiempo, acariciándole y repartiendo besos por los hombros.

—Se sentirá bien... lo prometo —el rubio le susurra al oído empezándose a mover, y él ahoga sus gemidos mas de dolor que de placer contra las mantas.

Le levanta una pierna y ahora si se queja en alto al sentirlo más hondo.

 _—Agh, agh, agh_ —muerde las cobijas al sentir unas lágrimas traicioneras resbalar por su mejilla. La vista se le nubla y sus sentidos se agudizan de forma turbia al sentir como el rubio empieza a bombear su miembro a la par del ritmo de sus caderas.

Pero esta bien, tiene a Steve dentro, empujando contra él, haciéndolo suyo, follándolo duro y gimiendo _su_ nombre _—; Bu-cky... ah, Buck..._

Las embestidas aumentan, Steve sale por completo de él para enterrarse con fuerza, golpeando sus bolas contra su carne, y _oh, oh, oh_... la sensación de sentirse lleno le empieza agradar.

 _—Steve_ —gimotea. El rubio se ha separado, y lo voltea quedando bocarriba, se acomoda entre su piernas y él levanta el culo para darle mayor facilidad. Se muerde la mejilla por dentro porque la primera embestida es devastadora y más si es de golpe.

 _—ah, ah, mmm... ahg_ —curvea la cabeza hacia atrás buscando el aire que le falta y dejando que su última lágrima resbale. El ambiente se llena jadeos y de fondo, el choque de sus pieles haciendo eco a los sonidos nocturnos que les rodea.

Pasa sus manos por la perfecta espalda, enterrando los dedos en los músculos macizos y pellizcando las cicatrices que encuentra a su paso. Enreda las manos en el cabello dorado, piernas en el aire, tensas, porque el rubio, escondido en el hueco de su hombro, susurrándole palabras de todo tipo, toma un ritmo más animal _—; tan apretado... tan cálido... agh... Buc-Buck te necesito..._

Gime alto al percibir su interior temblar, nunca había sentido algo similar, dolor que se difumina con placer, placer con matices de dolor, llevándolo a perderse de la realidad, sin noción del tiempo y espacio más que del hombre junto a él. Amándolo.

Sus manos le ayudan a liberarse con el nombre del rubio acariciando sus labios, siendo golpeando con un fuerte orgasmo alcanzando el mismo cielo que le hace el cuerpo vibrar. Pero Steve aún no culmina, lo sigue invadiendo erráticamente. Bucky lo abraza con las cuatro extremidades, apretándolo con fuerza _—;_ lo quiero dentro _... —_ le pide, y como si hubiese sido una orden, el rubio da la última estocada, fuerte y profunda derramando su esencia dentro de él.

Steve se desploma cubriéndolo por completo con su cuerpo, con sus corazones galopando uno contra el otro.

—¿Te lastimé? —el ojiazul, después de un rato, se mueve a un lado con cuidado, apoyándose sobre su antebrazo dejando caer una cortina de cabello rubio a un lado.

Bucky alza una mano para acomodar el mechón dorado tras su oreja, se inclina para alcanzar su boca y besarle rápidamente _—._ No... _—_ le dice antes de volver a desplomarse, realmente siente el cuerpo laxo.

Steve le sonríe antes de levantarse para tomar dos paños del pequeño mueble de al lado, justo donde tiene la pequeña lámpara de aceite que los ilumina con una tenue luz. Le extiende uno para limpiarse. Eso hace pasando sobre su abdomen y entre sus muslos al sentir la esencia de ojiazul escurrir.

Ambos se meten bajo las gruesas pieles.

Ladea la cabeza para verlo, las facciones del rubio se mantienen serenas con vista fija en el techo.

Pasa saliva pesadamente antes de hablar.

—Ven conmigo _—_ se lo pide con corazón en la mano sabiendo que es el peor momento.

No sabe que ve hacer si le dice que no.

—Realmente extrañas tu hogar... —Steve aún no lo mira, y ha aclarado su voz antes de hablar.

—Te extraño a ti... —su voz en un hilo, trata de expulsar esa daga incrustada. Esta vez, los azules voltean a verlo, hay tristeza en ellos haciendo que su corazón se le oprima.

—Yo te pediría que te quedes... pero no puedo, así como no puedo abandonar a estas personas.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —se incorpora de forma de quedar sentado.

—Eso no importa...

—No, si importa, importa mucho —hay cierta desesperación en su pecho y habla alzando la voz dejando ver lo afectado que está.

—No puedo dejar a estar personas, y pedirte que te quedes es injusto...

El castaño rueda los ojos. El rubio se levanta quedando a su altura. Steve tiene rojizo los bordes de los ojos, con greñas sobre su rostro y sus labios húmedos.

—Quiero estar contigo —dice firme apartándole los hilos dorados del rostro. Suplica con los ojos.

—Ya no verías a Sam y a las demás personas de tu mundo...

—Lo sé...

—La vida es dura aquí...

—Lo sé...—se inclina rozando sus labios—, solamente... responde, no me quedaré sólo porque yo quiera...

—Sabes que si... —Steve murmura antes de pactarlo con sus bocas en un beso suave, suficiente para darle el aliento que necesita.

— _Todo va a salir bien_  —oye lejos esas palabras dentro de su cabeza, y por primera vez, realmente creé en ellas. 


	4. Capítulo Cuatro

 

 

_"Can you hear us, Bucky? Can you hear us coming for you? We are here for you, at Earth's end..._

_...I pray you are unhurt. Because if they have harmed you, I swear...We will destroy this land."_

 

 

_Steve Rogers, Planet Hulk_ _#4_

  
  
  
  
  
  


Abre los ojos perezosamente viendo tras las greñas, vacío el lado contrario, Steve no está ahí, no le sorprende, sabe que el rubio madrugada muy temprano y esa mañana fresca no sería la excepción.

Se mueve despacio estirando las piernas bajo las cálidas pieles, se voltea boca abajo abrazando las mismas cobijas haciéndolas bolas y vuelve a cerrar los ojos sintiendo todavía el descanso sobre su cuerpo.

Para cuando vuelve a despertar, hay un poco de luz colándose por las telas gruesas de la tienda y decide que ha dormido demasiado, se incorpora en silencio, hábito instaurando en él de hacer todo con el mínimo ruido, y entonces lo ve, sentado sobre un pequeño banco de madera al pie de la cama, dándole la espalda, encorvado y vista al suelo, vestido ya con su armadura usual y su cabello recogido en una coleta baja.

Sonríe como estúpido y el ardor en el culo no ayuda. Piensa en llegarle por atrás para abrazarle, sorprendiéndolo porque así de meloso se siente, pero no lo hace. Steve ha soltado el aire pesadamente, como un suspiro lastimero, no muy alto pero tampoco hay mucho ruido para que sus oídos atentos no lo capten.

—Hey...

El rubio respinga enderezando la espalda cuando lo oye y voltea sobre su hombro para verlo—. Aún es temprano, deberías regresar a dormir —Steve dice con una tenue sonrisa.

Bucky se sienta al borde de la cama buscando sus ropas y escucha como el rubio cierra de golpe lo que parece ser un baúl o una caja de madera, y se da cuenta que es eso lo que observaba con gran ausencia.

—Ya dormí bastante —se coloca sus pantalones y evita de sobremanera preguntar sobre el contenido de aquel baúl.

—Bueno, el agua está tibia —Steve se ha levando y camina hacia él para besarle, pasa una mano por su espalda baja acariciando con lentitud la curvatura de su columna lumbar. Bucky se permite disfrutarlo sintiendo la frialdad de las ropas contra su piel desnuda. Sus bocas se juntan por inercia como si lo hubiesen hecho ya por toda una vida. Sus cuerpos se pegan con la fuerza de dos polos opuestos, buscando la parte faltante.

—El agua terminará se enfriarse, Buck —Steve susurra sobre sus labios con ese apodo tan familiar, sí, porque aquí también ya es _Buck._

Le hace caso dirigiéndose al pequeño compartimiento que se tiene destinado para el aseo, no antes de jalarle el labio inferior maldosamente.

Humedece el lienzo y empieza a pasarlo por su cuerpo desnudo al momento que escucha como Steve arrastra aquel baúl por el suelo y por los ruidos que percibe, sabe que el rubio lo hace con cuidado. No dice nada y termina enjuagar su cabello. Se coloca un paño sobre los hombros y se pone el pantalón limpio que el rubio le ha acercado. Corre la cortina de tela y Steve está ahí parado extendiendo una playera de algodón de mangas cortas, ligera como las ropas que algunas veces usó en Wakanda.

—Gracias —se la pone ante la mirada azulina.

—¿Si él viene por ti? —Steve le pregunta secamente apenas termina de acomodarse la ropa.

—¿Qué?

Steve le mira con ojos quejumbrosos, hay duda en ellos y también juega con los cordones de sus guantes.

—Que si _él_ viene por ti, Buck...

Entiende al instante, pues el rubio lo recalca cuidadosamente.

Ríe empezando a secar sus cabellos con el paño que hace función de una toalla—, él no lo va hacer —y no puede evitar reír más alto negando con la cabeza ¿de dónde saca semejante idea?—, es por eso que estás con esa cara ¿verdad?

—Realmente lo amas, lo supe anoche —Steve sigue en tono serio.

La risa se le corta al instante, su estado de ánimo cae de golpe.

—Bucky, yo entiendo que-

—Anoche eras _tú,_ no _él_ —corta bruscamente y Steve calla.

Bucky suspira frustrado, está siendo tosco y no quiere que las cosas sean así. No con él, con él será diferente. _Tiene_ que serlo.

Dobla la tela entre su manos, la deja sobre la cama desordenada y se acerca ofreciéndole sus labios. Se alivia cuando son tomados de inmediato. Steve es tranquilo, como si quisiera alargar el momento lo más que pueda.

—Bien, ahora me vas a decir que te puso así, ¿qué hay dentro? —le señala sin tregua el baúl debajo del catre de pieles.

—No creo que sea-

—Steve...

El rubio le examina con la mirada por unos instantes queriendo asegurarse de lo que va hacer. Bucky le quiere decir que puede confiar así como él lo hace, pero no es necesario, Steve cede moviéndose sin decir palabra y se agacha sacando el baúl de un metro de largo.

El aire se le va al observar el brazo izquierdo de su otro yo, del Bucky de éste mundo. Y le pesa, siente frío como si le hubiese caído un balde de agua helada. Steve aún está pensando _su_ Bucky.

Su memoria sigue en aquellas pupilas rodeadas de iris azules.

—Es lo _único_ que puede recuperar de ti —Steve sigue inevitablemente, dejando que una carga que no estaba realmente conociste de ella, caiga más sobre sus hombros.

—Yo no pienso ser él —aclara la voz, estaba consiste que llegaría esta conversación en algún momento, más no lo esperaba tan rápido. Él no es el Bucky de quien Steve se enamoró, no lo es por mucho que sean idénticos. Y Steve, no es _Steve_ —. Sé que nunca va a ser igual —continúa buscando su mirada—, no quiero que lo sea, sólo quiero corresponderte de la misma forma que tú lo has hecho.

Porque se siente hueco, lo admite. Nunca fue más allá de una amistad, pero el hecho que _Steve_ estuviera _ahí_ era suficiente. Un consuelo de tontos.

 _Steve_ , con su jodida y perfecta sonrisa brillante, lo primero que vio cuando despertó de la criogenización en Wakanda. Su aroma masculino y sus fuertes brazos cuando lo rodeaban en abrazos que eran tan de ellos. Sus llamadas por Skype, dejando ver como le crecía la barba con el pasar del tiempo. Yendo de aquí para allá, escabulléndose del mundo sólo porque... ¿por qué?...

Aún sigue esa lucha interna si realmente era importante, si realmente valía la pena para que _Steve_ lo sobrepusiera ante el escudo. Aún le pesa, _duele,_ quiere darle valor y ser un poco egoísta, reconfortarse con eso pese que algunas veces llega a sentirse muy patético porque al final se fue. Se fue y las palabras que iban a detenerlo simplemente no salieron de su boca, las ahogó porque _Steve_ merece ser feliz.

Y ahora, Steve llena aquel vacío, y no le importa nada más que llenar también el _otro_ hueco.

El rubio que tiene de frente sonríe con ese gesto que siempre se le ha hecho encantador, hoyuelos en la mejillas y las arrugas al borde de sus ojos. Y vuelve a colocar el baúl en su lugar—, tenemos que ir a ver a Rut, la señora de piel morada que trae comida preparada. Después, el entrenamiento de nuestros hombres es por las mañanas, a un lado de los corrales, oh, y también hay checar el alimento de los _bataars_.

—El tuyo el el rojo ¿no?

—Devil.

—Vaya nombre —se burla siguiendo al rubio rumbo a la salida y oye, como Steve también suelta una risita.

*

Sam se está volviendo en un dolor de cabeza. No entiende porque se aferra a la idea de regresar los tres, las cosas así no funcionan así de simple, pero ve demasiada determinación en el nuevo Capitán que ha tenido muchas ganas de golpearlo.

—Él no se va a ir, no va a dejar a su gente —le dice terminando de apilar las pieles que llevarán al poblado, las noches son cada vez más frías y Steve le ha dicho que el invierno está por llegar.

—Puedo intentarlo yo —Sam le pasa el otro bulto—, aún estamos a tiempo, te imaginas el gusto que les dará a los demás.

Por su puesto que si se lo imagina. Pero con la cabeza más fría piensa en las respuesta de los medios. Se les dijo que el Primer Vengador también había dado su vida, claro, porque decirles que regresó al pasado y uno de avanzada edad apareció de repente, simplemente no cuadra. Y luego saldrán con otro medio gladiador de un mundo completamente diferente. Bucky se estresa de sólo pensarlo.

—¿Por qué lo haces? —cuestiona parado su labor ya más molesto.

Sam también se detiene secándose el sudor con el antebrazo.

—Eres el actual Capitán América, grábate eso Sam, no puedes seguir aquí, tienes una gran responsabilidad, ya deja de ser tan inmaduro.

Lo regaña. Wilson no le dice nada, ni siquiera se molesta, al contrario, esboza una gran sonrisa. Bucky bufa y rueda los ojos.

—Steve te dejó el manto, confió en ti.

—Lo sé, es por eso que no me puedo ir.

—¿A qué te refieres? —pregunta retomando su actividad, junta la cejas extrañado ante las palabras de su compañero y su actitud tan despreocupante.

—Se lo prometí al _viejo_.

Bucky vuelve a detener sus manos, tiene una mueca retraída y el ceño fuertemente fruncido.

—Me hizo prometerle que no te dejaría solo...

Saca el aire pesadamente, mira al suelo y niega con la cabeza—. Tengo más de 100 años ¿sabes?

—Lo sé, pero viendo que eres un cabezotas —Sam alza los hombros—, tal vez sabía que podrías cometer este tipo de locura. Realmente se preocupaba por ti.

— _Steve_ ya no está, el lugar donde se encuentra es mucho mejor —Bucky apila las últimas pieles, habla bajito recordándolo sentado bajo la sombra de los árboles del jardín, sus manos arrugadas apoyadas sobre su bastón, disfrutando la resolana del atardecer, e irremediablemente un nudo le cierra la garganta.

*

Son muy diferentes, pese a que hace el esfuerzo por no compararlos siempre termina haciéndolo. Steve, aquí, es más inquieto y menos discreto mostrando una mayor seguridad llegándole a lo pícaro. Con voz firme al hablar en público y al alentar a sus hombres, más el plus de ser jovial instaurando un ambiente animado y poco aburrido.

Es revoltoso con los niños del poblado, les hace maldades hasta que lo corretean por todo el campo, incluso Sam suelta carcajadas cuando lo ve en el suelo lleno de tierra y con tres niños encima—; ¡Quien te viera! —Wilson le grita desde su lugar— ¡no lo dejen ir! —y anima a los niños en esa pelea absurda.

También es abierto en cuanto a lo de ellos, le roba besos y le hace mimos mientras caminan por el pequeño mercado. Bucky no puede evitar sentirse extraño al principio, porque Steve lo hace _muy_ natural.

El rubio también cumple su promesa y les enseña montar aquellos que jura son dinosaurios, Sam y él se caen un par de vece y Steve ríe sin pudor mientras les ayuda a levantarse.

—¿Allá que usan? ¿gallinas? —también es más sarcástico.

—No, allá tenemos cosas que no muerden, Steve —le contesta dándole un codazo antes de avanzar fuera del corral y dejar que Sam haga su tercer intento.

Lo siguiente que hace es sacar el aire por la boca y sentir dolor en el pecho y estómago, ha caído de panza desde su propia altura, Steve le puso el pie haciéndolo tragar tierra y Bucky ni las manos ha metido. Sintiendo la arena hasta por las narices, gira no creyéndolo, y se encuentra con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja plasmada sobre el rostro del rubio.

—Que lindo trasero.

Steve habla y él siente las orejas arder a la par que Sam suelta una tremenda carcajada.

No queriendo dejar las cosas así, se desliza con velocidad a través de la arena y enreda los pies a los del rubio haciéndolo caer de espaldas. Ambos inician un a lucha por inmovilizar al otro, revolcándose en la tierra y con las risas de Sam a pulmón abierto. Bucky se monta sobre el rubio capturando sus manos contra el suelo.

—No olvides los pies, Buck —Steve, de un rápido movimiento, intercambia los lugares, lo inmoviliza de un costado sacando una navaja que no supo de dónde vino y la coloca sobre su yugular.

Se queda paralizado contra el suelo y la fría cuchilla rozando la piel de su cuello. Ha perdido, y ve como Steve, con respiración agitada, mechones sobre sus rostro y lleno de tierra, le sonríe de victoriosamente.

—Has perdido práctica, soldado —le susurra contra su boca—, ¿qué me darás a cambio de este triunfo?

Bucky pierde el aliento, la piel se le enchina y la sangre se le baja a su miembro poniéndose algo duro.

—Agh, por dios, ¡avisen primero! —Sam les grita desde su lugar claramente divertido.

Steve le da un fugaz beso en lo labios, le quita la cuchilla y se levanta. Él lo sigue sacudiéndose la arena sin saber donde poner la vista.

*

—Sabes, yo creo que si se iría con nosotros —Wilson habla sentado a su lado frente la fogata, viendo de lejos como Steve platica con sus hombres que se harán la guardia nocturna.

—Ya no sigas.

—Sólo digo lo que veo —es lo último que le dice dándole unas palmadas e irse a su carpa correspondiente.

Bucky suspira, se levanta sofocando la últimas bazas y se mete a la carpa principal. Se prepara para dormir quitandose la ropa sucia y enjuagando la cara, cuello y parte del dorso con agua fría. Sale usando sólo una tela en la cintura y una piel sobre los hombros, ya incluso se está acostumbrado a esas ropas. Y no puede evitar recorrer con la mirada, aquel lugar que ha compartido con el rubio y que ha sido testigo de cómo sus cuerpos se funden en las noches que aparentan ser frías.

Sin querer posa los ojos por largos segundos aquel baúl debajo de todas esas pieles. Es como un fantasma, una sombra que le recalca que este no es su lugar.

—¿Te molesta?

Casi brinca cuando escucha a Steve a su espalda, y niega de inmediato con la cabeza.

—He estado pensando en ponerlo en otro lugar... —sigue el rubio empezando a quitarse la pesada armadura.

—No es necesario, Steve, de verdad.

—Esta bien, quiero hacerlo, es decir, lo mantengo cerca porque era lo _único_ que de ti que pude recuperar.

—¿Lo único? —pregunta poniendo más atención al ojiazul.

Steve asiente—; no pude darte la ofrenda que merecías, Buck —Steve le dice en un susurro e inevitablemente todas sus alarmas se disparan.

Aquella noche, el sueño se le esfuma al estar consciente de la magnitud y de lo que pueden implicar aquellas palabras.

*

Lo primero que hace la mañana siguiente es ir a la carpa de Sam, entra sin permiso y ve a su amigo tumbado plácidamente en el catre. Bucky busca con la mirada las cosas de su compañero y las remueve hallando lo que necesita.

—¿Qué haces? —le pregunta Sam espantando el sueño de sus ojos.

—Sigo vivo.

—¿Qué? —Sam habla incorporándose hasta quedar sentado—, ¿por qué dices eso?

—No hubo cuerpo, sólo encontró mi brazo —toma los droides, seis de ellos se encienden por el interruptor que maneja y estos empiezan a escanear su rostro.

—¡¿Qué?!

—Sé que sigo vivo, iniciar búsqueda —, murmura. Los droides terminan con el escaneo de sus facciones faciales de forma detallada y salen de la carpa. Guarda el mando en uno de sus bolsillos—, tendrás que prestármelo.

—Ya lo agarraste, y... ¿estás consciente que no sabemos el tamaño de éste planeta, ni las de ciudades, ni la gente, ni de nada? ¡Por dios! además, Steve ha dicho que-

—Que estoy muerto, lo sé, pero hay patrones que se repiten, date cuenta. Anoche Steve me confirmó que no hubo cuerpo. Cuando caí del tren, Steve también me dio por muerto, entonces, si hay una mínima posibilidad, tengo que asegurarme completamente de ella.

—Bucky...

—Quiero ayudarlo, hacer esto por él

—Cielos —Sam se pasa una mano por el rostro—, ¿le has dicho algo?

Niega con la cabeza—primero quiero estar seguro —le dice y Wilson sólo asiente. Bucky sabe que su compañero no cree en su teoría, pero no le importa.

*

Los días pasan sin alguna respuesta positiva, tanto que piensa que realmente está muerto, y no puede sentirse frustrado e inseguro preguntándose si realmente hace bien en quedarse.

Pero todas sus inseguridades se desvanecen cuando el Steve le sonríe y lo hace sentirse en _casa_ y _amado_. Cuando sus cuerpo se juntan. Piel contra piel. Mezclado alimentos y gemidos. Besos y caricias toscas haciéndolo desfacer. Steve se lo folla de mil maneras que le hacen perder la cabeza y amanecer adolorido al día siguiente, o cuando él se entierra en la calidez del rubio, adorándolo como siempre quiso.

Sam lo ve en sus ojos, ellos no se van a mover de ahí. Y por primera vez, el rostro de su amigo muestra resignación.

Sam habla con el rubio una mañana, hablan mucho pero prefiere esperar porque sabe que el joven Capitán se está despidiendo.

Ahora, Wilson va hacia él, le sonríe tomando asiento en el sillón de pieles de frente.

—Quédate con mis droides, se que aún no termina tu búsqueda pero podrás ocuparlos para otras cosas —suspira—, también quédate esto, por si acaso —le extiende el dos ampolletas con la partículas de Pym. Porque Bruce y Hank han tenido demasiado tiempo y han perfeccionado el dispositivo que diseñó Tony.

Bucky las acepta.

—Me voy después de la comida, Steve han insistido —pausa en un suspiro—, me voy tranquilo, se que estarás bien, y así no le habré fallado al _viejo._

James ríe negando con la cabeza mientras acariciando las ampolletas entre sus dedos.

—Oye, si decides ocuparlas, recuerda que tienes a alguien esperando de otro lado.

—Gracias Sam —le dice sinceramente, con calidez en su voz, después de todo, Sam Wilson es un aliado y amigo.

Pero su tranquilidad se ve interrumpida cuando oyen los cuernos aerófonos, los _shofar_ , emitiendo el sonido de alarma que Steve le había platicado. Y seguido a ésto, el rubio entra velozmente a la carpa tomando su escudo maltratado y la hacha.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Esas bestias, quédense aquí.

No le hacen caso y también van por sus armas. Bajan la cordillera, y atraviesan parte del poblado contra el flujo de las personas que corren a los refugios instaurados en los edificios del fondo. Los _shofar_ resuenan una vez más y los aldeanos apresuran el paso.

En la entrada, donde un vez los hombres del Capitolio amenazaron. Los hombres de Steve han hecho doble hilera bloqueando el paso. Bucky no puede dar crédito lo que ve.

Cuatro _Hulks_ , enormes y robustos, lanzas y espadas en su manos, vistiendo únicamente pieles. Dos de ellos, de piel verde grisáceo, uno más pardo y el de hasta frente, de un tono más rojizo.

—Largo —Steve encabezando su hombres, les ordena con voz rasposa.

—Así que, aquí es donde te escondías —el de tono rojizo habla, tranquilo y clavando su lanza puntiaguda en la arena.

Ese Hulk los examina, uno por uno. Bucky lee su labios y sabe que los está contando. Pero sus enormes ojos se detienen cuando dan con los de él.

—Vaya, pero si es el otro gladiador, Bucky ¿no? ¿cómo es que lograste escapar? la última vez que te vi, caminabas amordazado con los pies descalzos y sangrados en la caravana de esclavos del Rey Rojo, nuestro Rey que tú mataste... —termina fríamente dirigiéndose al rubio.

Steve deja caer la cabeza de su hacha azotándola en el arena. Aprieta el manojo de ella tensando los músculos del brazo y sus cara arrugarse en una mueca encolerizada—, era lo mínimo que merecía —sisea.

Ya no hay más palabras, apenas Steve termina y el Hulk rojizo los estampa contra el suelo con su enorme cuerpo. Los demás sigue el ataque de su líder y los hombres combatientes defienden con sus espadas y escudos sin romper la línea defensiva. Unos cubren mientras que los otros, contraatacan con sus espadas.

Sam y Bucky disparan entre la barrera de los hombres. Unos de ellos, de los más jóvenes, los cubre con el escudo mientras ellos recargan. Los Hulks parecen inmunes a las balas, hasta que unos de ellos cae, cuando una de las espadas llega hasta su ojo, estancándose ahí.

Steve logra liberarse de aquella bestia. Con su hacha enterrándose en la gruesa piel roja. Ese Hulk sangra a la altura de las costillas, se toca la herida contemplado su sangre morada.

—Me contaron que llegaste tarde... —habla con voz grave—, nuestro Rey tenía como trofeo su brazo metálico.

Steve se lanza con un grito seco, cegado por el coraje e impotencia. Bucky ve como este Hulk aprovecha esto y logra clavarle la lanza en su costado izquierdo. Steve escupe sangre por otro golpe a su mandíbula, retrocede y quiebra el palo de madera que sale de su cuerpo.

—¡Steve! —Bucky grita con el corazón latiendo a mil por hora.

Pero el rubio colérico, esquiva los movimientos de su contrincante logrando hacer otra gran herida a su oponente. Sam y Bucky empiezan a disparar hacia el Hulk rojizo obteniendo su desconcentración. Steve aprovecha eso y el filo de su hacha se estampa en la yugular ajena con un chorro de sangre regando sus cabellos dorados.

Al ver a su líder abatido, los dos Hulks sobrantes, empujados por las espadas y escudos de los demás hombres, huyen de ahí sin dar mayor batalla.

Bucky llega a lado rubio. Sus preocupación le invade por completo al ver cómo el mismo se quita de un tirón, la punta de la lanza de aquella bestia.

Steve no habla, Bucky le ha pasado el brazo por los hombros y hace presión en la herida. Los demás llegan a su auxilio mientras poco a poco el rubio se inclina hacia el piso.

—Quédate conmigo —Bucky susurra desesperadamente.

*

Le han logrado sacar otro trozo que aún tenía incrustado y el sangrado al fin para. Esa noche la pasa en vela cuidando al rubio inquieto y todo empeora cuando al día siguiente presenta fiebre. Steve delira un poco aferrándose a su mano biónica. Bucky le humedece los labios secos, le limpia el sudor y le hace curación a la herida adaptándose a los pocos recursos, es un _soldado_ y sabe cómo hacerlo.

—Ha liberado peores —la anciana de piel morada les dice acomodando los paños limpios que ocuparán al cambiar los vendajes.

—¿Qué hay de la fiebre? —Sam cuestiona al pie de la cama que ocupa el rubio, al fin en un sueño tranquilo, después de una larga noche.

—Probablemente las lanzadas estaban cubiertas de veneno, no es la primera vez, créame. Nuestro Capitán sólo necesita reposo, su cuerpo y su alma son fuertes, más que cualquier otro —dice tomando asiento a lado del rubio—, han hecho un buen trabajo, —la mujer deja al descubierto la herida, la examina y le pone dos hojas lodosas con un penetrante olor a plantas medicinales. Steve sólo arruga la cejas.

—Disculpen —es uno de los hombres combatientes al marco de la carpa—, hay tres hombres que dicen ser de su mundo.

—¿Qué dices? —Sam exclama y ambos giran al hombre a sus espaldas.

—Lo hemos puesto bajo vigilancia, no se resistieron, afirman que vienen a buscarlos. Aparecieron en el edificio viejo donde estuvieron trabajando con el Capitán y...—el hombre pausa con duda, como si no supiera explicarse.

—Llévanos con ellos —Sam demanda enseguida—, no tardamos, Rut —le dice a la anciana que sólo asiente con la cabeza canosa mientras termina de colocar los vendajes.

Salen a paso apresurado, atraviesan el pequeño mercado hasta llegar a la zona fantasma por edificios enterrados de arena.

Bucky siente que es golpeado por un fuerte descarga eléctrica. Su corazón se estruja y el cuerpo se le paraliza cuando lo ve a lado de Scott y Rhodey, rodeados por cuatro hombres con la guardia en alto.

Trae el uniforme completamente de azul, su cabello dorado, peinado hacia atrás y sus patillas bien definidas. No trae el escudo, evidentemente, a su vez, porta las armas que se le fueron proporcionadas en Wakanda.

—¡Hey, por aquí! —Scott les grita alzando la mano.

—Son nuestro amigos... —Sam, saliendo de su trance, les dice a los hombres, y estos, dudosos al principio, bajan las armas cuando Wilson llega con ellos.

Bucky simplemente no se mueve. Se queda ahí con la respiración agitada y la cara adormecida.

—¿Ya vieron quién regresó? —Scott sigue con entusiasmo dándole palmaditas a Sam.

—Me pueden explicar ¿qué diablos les pasó? —Rhodey es el primero que explota pero es ignorado.

—Cap... —Sam saluda a Steve—, tú...

Steve estrecha fuertemente el antebrazo de Wilson y baja la cabeza al separarse—, larga historia —le contesta finalmente, y ahora, posa sus azules en él. Bucky no sabe que hacer, su cerebro está en blanco cuando le ve aproximarse con una tenue sonrisa sobre el rostro, conoce aquellos gestos y sabe que va abrazarlo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —suelta dando un paso hacia atrás.

Steve se detiene bajando los brazos, desconfigura el rostro, y arquea una de sus cejas rubias. Claramente no esperaba esa respuesta.

—Yo también te extrañé, Buck.

—No deberías estar aquí —es seco y directo, y ahora todos han puesto atención en ellos.

Steve ahora si arruga la cejas, lo examina y su semblante se pone serio.

—Te dije que no hicieras nada estúpido.

Bucky no contesta, hay un silencio sepulcral que le hace difícil respirar. Y entonces gira sobre sus talones, camina de regreso a la carpa ignorando los llamados que le hacen por su nombre.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No me maten, desde un principio mencioné que Steve sería "diferente" a su versión anciana.


	5. Capítulo Cinco

Ha llegado a la carpa en instantes pero sus piernas siguen moviéndose de aquí para allá como un león enjaulado tras los barrotes de su inevitable y mísero destino. Con sudor en la frente y vista perdida como la cabeza, se acomoda el pelo tras las orejas sin dejar de dar vueltas a pasos gigantes al ritmo frenético de su músculo cardíaco. Ese día, caluroso y espinoso, de repente se ha enfriado como una tundra haciéndole cada vez más difícil mover las extremidades inferiores, pero tampoco se atreve a parar pues la sensación escape es lo único que le ancla para no perder por completo los estribos.

—¿Bucky? —la voz de Rut lo saca de sus pensamientos. La anciana está cargando la vasija de barro llena de líquido rojizo junto con los paños hechos bolas cubiertos de igual manera con la sangre de Steve.

Steve.

_Steve…_

Oh dios.

—Su herida va bien, despertó por unos instantes y preguntó por ti, ahora se ha quedado dormido pero... —la anciana no termina y a su vez deja escapar una exclamación de sorpresa desconfigurando el rostro arrugado, y es como Bucky gira dándose cuenta de que  _Steve_  y los demás están parados al ras de la abertura de la carpa.

En desesperación, Bucky busca con la mirada a Sam que está hablado con los dos guardias plantados en la entrada, debieron seguirlos y sabe que los dos hombres con lanzas no se moverán de ahí, por lo menos no ahora, no cuando su Capitán está tumbado en la cama convaleciente y con unos extraños recién llegados de quién sabe dónde.

—Son nuestros amigos, Rut —Sam ingresa completamente a la carpa—. No te preocupes y gracias por todo —le dice acompañándola a la salida. Ella camina distraídamente siendo empujada por su compañero sin apartar los ojos de  _Steve_  que se hace a un lado cuando pasa.

—Regresaré para le cena —la anciana dice finalmente con cierto recelo volteando a ver a Sam antes de abandonar el lugar.

—¡Wooo! este lugar es asombroso —Scott se sienta en uno de los amplios sillones poniéndose cómodo mientras Rhodey le sigue inspeccionando el interior con gran interés.

—Siendo honesto estoy impresionado, ¿viste los “dinosaurios” en el corral?

Bucky los ignora.  _Steve_  está quieto en el otro extremo con el rostro tan expresivo que se le puede leer con facilidad desconcierto e incomodidad. Sus ojos chocan y es hasta entonces que el rubio camina despacio con la clara intención de acercársele. Bucky no es capaz de moverse con sus piernas entumecidas y con el corazón golpeando fuerte contra su pecho, tanto que duele.

—¿Y bien? ¿por qué no nos hemos ido? —Rhodey cuestiona enderezándose en su lugar, los recorre con sus ojos cafés a cada uno de ellos haciendo que  _Steve_  desvíe un poco su atención y pare su andar.

—Les explicaré —Wilson se adelanta de inmediato y Bucky aprovecha esto para darse media vuelta para cruzar la cortina del siguiente compartimiento.

—¿Bucky? — _Steve_  le habla y él siente frío calarle los huesos al escuchar su voz tan cortada. Hay un insignificante momento en que cierra los ojos y aprieta la mandíbula esperado que  _Steve_  le alcance, mas no sucede, y ante esto, voltea logrando observar que Sam ha detenido al rubio con una mano sobre el hombro.

—Espera, Cap, dejen les explico.

Bucky ya no detiene su paso al cruzar la cortina pese que siente la mirada azulina clavarse como vidrios filosos contra la nuca. Y siente más esos vidrios filosos recorrerle por toda la espina dorsal al ver a Steve durmiendo tranquilamente sobre el enorme catre de pieles, cobijado de la cintura hacia abajo dejando ver el vendaje sobre el dorso. El cabello rubio suelto esparcido por la almohada y los gestos sosegados del rostro que incluso las cicatrices se le ven hermosas. Bucky sonríe al verlo.

Y luego su pecho de estruja.

No va a poder con todo eso.

—Verán, nosotros no podemos irnos ahora, —es Sam del otro lado de la cortina de piles—, tuvimos complicaciones y uno de nuestros amigos, la persona que nos ayudó, fue herido gravemente.

—¿Qué pasó? —Rhodey demanda.

El castaño sabe que Sam cuidará la integridad de Steve, y quizás, con un poco de suerte logre convencerlos de que se vayan. Tienen que irse.  _Steve_  tiene que irse.

Camina hasta sentarse al borde de la cama al lado del ojiazul, puede sentir el calor que irradia de su cuerpo, aún tiene fiebre y Bucky se dedica a cambiar las compresas de su frente remojándolas con agua fría del recipiente de barro que dejó la anciana de piel morada.

—Fuimos atacados por Hulks.

—¿Qué? —es Scott con su tono que nunca llega a ser serio pese la situación.

—Seré muy breve. Éste es un peculiar planeta que tiene un poco de diferentes mundos haciendo las cosas demasiado complicadas. Aquí, específicamente, es “Tierra verde”, no me pregunten cómo, pero hay Hulks, dinosaurios y mucho más, ya se los he dicho, las cosas son complicadas. Y para no hacerlo largo, esta pequeña aldea fue atacada por ellos, cuatro de ellos. No podíamos dejarlos...

—Entiendo, entiendo, pero ¿sabes lo horrible que fue cuando no regresaron? —Rhodey interrumpe—, ¡dos semanas!

—¿Dos semanas?

—Si, dos semanas han pasado en la tierra, no quiero imaginar el tiempo que llevan aquí.

No hay respuesta por parte de Capitán más joven.

—¿Qué no se les hizo extraño?

El silencio continua y Bucky asegura que Sam se ha limitado a negar con la cabeza.

— _Él_  nos ayudó mucho con la máquina y está herido, no podíamos dejarlo así.

—Sobre eso, —Scott salta de tema—, al parecer hizo efecto la deshabilitación de esta máquina sobre la nuestra. No pudimos ir por ustedes después de que pasaron los cinco segundos porque el sistema operativo se reinició, la coordenadas se perdieron y vaya que fue difícil dar otra vez con ustedes. No es un viaje como el que habíamos hecho antes, es decir, no viajamos al pasado, éste es diferente porque se trata de otra dimensión, otro universo, por lo cual, el tiempo también es diferente. Si con nosotros fueron casi dos semanas, Bruce asume que aquí fueron aproximadamente mes y medio a dos meses.

—Lo siento, de verdad lo siento, es sólo que-

—Está bien, Sam — _Steve_  habla y Bucky, con el mero sonido de aquella voz, detiene las manos que exprimen uno de los paños húmedos quedándose inmóvil por segundos hasta que su cerebro de nuevo toma control de su cuerpo. Y ahora que  _ambos_  están aquí, identifica otra gran diferencia. El tono de sus voces, sus timbres,  _Steve_  lo sigue teniendo más apacible, contrario al bullicioso tono del gladiador—. Lo importante es que estamos juntos ahora.

—Es cierto —Scott apoya—, pero ¿qué rayos le pasa a Barnes?

—Creo que nos ha afectado mucho tu regreso, Cap —se escucha como Sam deja salir el aire pesadamente.

Bucky, a esta alturas, se hace oídos sordos e ignora lo siguiente de la conversación hasta que detecta como Sam los lleva afuera.  _Steve_  es el último es salir, ha preguntado por él nuevamente y por un instante tiene el impulso de salir a su encuentro y…

¡No! Sacude la cabeza.  _Steve_ no tiene nada que explicar y él no tiene el derecho de demandar algo que nunca ha existido más que en su cabeza oxidada. Después de todo, después de todo lo que ha pasado. Y sin embargo, no deja de sentirse cabreado porque se fue, los dejó, lo dejó,  _después de todo._

Hasta el final de la línea.

Una mierda.

Mentiroso.

*

Se ha quedado ahí desde que ellos llegaron, ha oscurecido por completo y los sonidos nocturnos del desierto hacen acto de presencia haciéndole consciente de las horas que han volado.

Está siendo un cobarde, un hombre sin agallas para enfrentar a su mejor amigo. Ha tenido lapsos de desesperación, crisis que sólo los controla pegándose al cuerpo febril de Steve. Hecho bolita enterrando la cabeza en unos de los costados del gladiador, ahí, donde se siente seguro.

—¿Buck? —La voz seca y la cálida mano de Steve sobre la nuca le hacen que levante la cabeza y se endereza, y finge espantar el sueño de sus ojos semi acuosos.

Aún tallándose un ojo, le sonríe porque tiene mejor semblante y porque ama el rostro de aquel rubio cuando recién despierta de un sueño reparador.

—¿Cómo te sientes? Te ves mucho mejor —sin dudar se inclina para besarle.

—Lo estoy —Steve le dice con media sonrisa intentando incorporarse hasta que queda semi sentado, el castaño le ayuda colocando las grandes almohadas en su espalda como respaldo—, hay mucho ruido afuera. —Steve sigue mirando curioso con las largas greñas cayendo a un lado del rostro—, ¿todo está bien? —hace el intento de pararse pero Bucky lo detiene de inmediato.

—Yo… bueno, mis compañeros… ellos han venido por nosotros —no puede mentirle, no a él.

Steve alza una ceja, lo mira curioso y sus gestos se suavizan, Bucky no puede contener esos azules y desvía el rostro esbozando una sonrisa muy forzada que incluso le duelen las mejillas al intentar mantenerla.

—Ya veo…

—No les he dicho que me voy a quedar —interrumpe dándose valor de mirarle, esfuerzo que vale porque contempla cómo el rostro del rubio se ilumina de forma automática con una enorme sonrisa que es capaz de apantallar a cualquiera. Bucky, un vez más, se convence que está haciendo lo correcto para todos.

—Has despertado, es bueno verte con más color —Sam ha entrado sin avisar, demasiado agitado y escandaloso. La anciana Rut le sigue cargando una pequeña charola de comida y con paños nuevos colgados del antebrazo.

—Gracias a ustedes —Steve dice peinándose las greñas del rostro hacia atrás—, Bucky me ha dicho lo de sus amigos, quisiera conocerlos y disculparme por no haberlos recibido como es debido.

Por un momento, Bucky olvida como respirar.

—No tan rápido grandote, con super suero o no, la herida está abierta y tienes de reposar. Nos has dado un gran susto. —Sam llega hasta la cama reteniendo al rubio en su lugar—. No te preocupes por ellos. Tienes que comer, envié a tus hombres a descansar y nosotros iremos también a cenar, luego regresamos. —El Capitán más joven termina mientras lo toma por el hombro hacia la salida. Bucky no quiere salir mas no pone demasiada resistencia porque a estas alturas su cuerpo es un títere de las fuerzas externas del entorno.

—Tienes que hablar con él... —Sam le dice bajito apenas cruzan la cortina de pieles—, …realmente está preocupado.

Permanece en silencio, ojos al suelo hasta que caminan afuera del campamento donde está la fogata, y alrededor de ella, Rhodey y Scott están sentados quemando lo que parece ser un pedazo de carne.  _Steve_  está sentado junto al hombre hormiga, sin comer manos entrelazadas cubriendo la boca y mirada perdida en el llamas.

—Hasta que sales, por un momento creí que tendríamos que sacarte a patadas—, Scott habla con la boca semillena.  _Steve_ , para esto, alzando la mirada hacia ellos se pone de pie y camina muy deprisa hasta quedar de frente por un escaso medio metro de separación.

Bucky le sonríe como si nada, no sabe cómo ha logrado hacer eso pero le sonríe poniendo la mejor cara del Sargento Barnes, un gesto encantador y espléndido, con socarronería porque  _Steve_  tiene que ver lo bien que está.

No funciona porque  _Steve_  ha puesto severo el rostro, serio, como cuando daba órdenes en los tiempos difíciles en la segunda gran guerra, o cuando golpea un costal de box o patatas hasta deshacerlo. Y aun así Bucky lo ignora y no deja de sonreír cuando empieza caminar alejándose de todos.

—¿No van a cenar? ¡auch! —Rhodey le da un codazo al vengador hormiga cuando pasan por su lado rodeando la fogata.

Con Steve siguiéndolo, camina hasta llegar a la orilla de la meseta, ahí toma asiento sobre la arena aún tibia por el fuerte calor de mediodía y flexiona ambas rodillas abrazándolas con los brazos.  _Steve_  lo imita sentándose en flor de loto. Se quedan en silencio contemplando las pequeñas luces del poblado danzado e iluminando la fría noche. Bucky deja de sonreír en ese instante.

—Regresé y no estaban — _Steve_  rompe aquel silencio con voz tranquila pero a la vez distante.

El castaño voltea, le ve, el rubio también gira y Bucky distingue más sus rasgos, exhaustos y tristes.  _Steve_  tiene unas bolsas oscuras bien marcadas bajos los ojos, mirada cansada, labios resecos y la piel demasiado opaca y ceniza.

—¿Qué pasó? —pregunta dejado las cosas a la deriva, lo más amplio posible para que el rubio escoja por donde comenzar.

 _Steve_  reacomoda las piernas haciendo que la ropa se le llena más de arena, lo observa con esos azules que por alguna razón se ven grises, y sonríe con sutileza antes bajar la mirada a las manos—; te platicaré cuando lleguemos a casa.

A Bucky se le hace un nudo en el estómago y aprieta las rodillas como inversa al malestar que siente.

—Steve…

—Sam me ha dicho que han sido muy amables con ustedes —el rubio corta—, se ve que son buenas personas.

No contesta, sigue contemplándolo de perfil pensado por primera vez en sus palabras frente a  _su_  Steve Rogers.

—No te esperaba —murmura eventualmente diluyendo el nudo que amenaza con formarse en la garganta.

Esta vez  _Steve_  lo ve y vuelve a curvar los labios a un lado—, sólo quiero llegar a casa, Buck—. Sus ojos azules buscando algo, palabras tranquilizadoras, quizás, o eso es lo que le da de impresión, pero él sólo contesta con más silencio sofocante.  _Steve_  vuelve a bajar la mirada, arruga las cejas y se nota cómo pasa duramente la saliva de la garganta.

—¿Qué pasa, Buck? —Vuelve a enfrentarlo con la cara llena de aflicción,  _Steve_ ya no se está conteniendo y ahora es él quien desvía la mirada.  _Su_   _Steve_  está hecho mierda. Y duele como el infierno porque muere por abrazarlo, estrujarlo contra su pecho, sacudirle la arena y limpiarle el rostro. Pero no lo hace, aún siente el fantasma de los labios de Steve contra los suyos.

—Cinco veces — _Steve_  sigue ante su omisión—, ha sido un total cinco veces, la primera en el 43, cuando zarpaste a Inglaterra, la segunda, en el invierno del 45 en ese maldito tren... la tercera, en Washington, los Helicarries, cuando me sacaste del río, — _Steve_ , por un segundo, le sonríe cálidamente —la cuarta, tu criogenización en Wakanda, y la quinta, en el chasquido de Thanos. Cinco veces son las que te he perdido, lo que perdido todo. No quiero agregar una sexta.

Bucky tiene la boca amarga, ni siquiera sabe si ha parpadeando con todo eso que el rubio le ha dicho.  _Steve_  ha tocado fibras muy profundas, dañinas, removiendo cosas que según él, ya había enterrado, y entonces suelta—; yo te perdí cuando regresaste al pasado y no te detuve.

Termina haciendo más grande el hoyo que hay entre los dos, porque entre ellos hay muchas cosas que son imposibles de ignorar, hay mucha guerra, hay mucho años, hay muchas vidas, hay un escudo y un brazo de metal, hay mucha de esa mierda que no es posible limpiar pese las maravillas de Shuri y las lágrimas secas que ya no salen de sus ojos.

 _Steve_  lo ve con su anormal poco brillo de sus azules, niega con la cabeza una vez más tramando aire pesadamente.

—Buck-

—¿Bucky?

Una tercera voz interrumpe haciendo que el corazón le dé un vuelco al reconocerla.

 _Steve_  reacciona primero parándose enseguida, en su rostro pasa una clara oleada de confusión para después transformar sus gestos atónicos en rasgos duros.

—¡¿Pero que carajos?! —Scott exclama.

Bucky se levanta enfrentado la escena, Steve ha salido, esta ahí parado recargado en unos de los postes de madera de la entrada de la carpa, con una mano sujetándose el costado vendado, las greñas sobre el rostro, vistiendo sólo una tela peluda encima, y Rut, a su lado, tratado de ayudarlo en su postura bípeda.

—No debiste pararte —Sam, que estaba de espaldas a la entrada junto con los demás, corre hacia Steve ofreciéndole mejor apoyo —yo lo sostengo, Rut.

—Es un necio —la anciana se hace un lado con el propósito de marcharse llevándose consigo los recipientes de barro aún con la comida intacta.

Steve les ve, sus bonitos azules un con matices rojos por la fiebre buscan los suyos, y Bucky tiene que tragar duro porque algo dentro de él se está empezando a desmoronar sin que pueda hacer algo al respecto. Y luego, el gladiador pasa sus azules hacia  _Steve_  y son los segundos más lacerantes donde Bucky siente la presión subirle hasta escuchar un zumbido en los oídos.

Sam reacciona antes que todos llevándoselo dentro de la tienda, y sin pensar, Bucky mueve las piernas hacia ellos. No se atreve a mirar a ninguno de lo dos y se abstiene a ayudarle a llegar a la cama cuando Steve la pasa el brazo por los hombros.

Es inevitable que los demás los sigan dentro.

—Ellos son nuestros compañeros, él es Steve —Sam dice en un intento de presentación cuando el gladiador yace sentado en la cama y los demás rodean el catre.

—¿Steve?¿ Steve Rogers? —Rhodey atónito pregunta.

—Un placer Rhodey.

—¿Me conoces?

—Por supuesto, pertenecías a una de las unidades de Sam, el Escuadrón de Hierro. Me alegra verte otra vez, dime, ¿cómo está Tony?

Rhodey cierra la boca de golpe como si hubiese olvidado cómo hablar y nadie se atreve a decir palabra dentro en los siguientes tres segundos.

—Lo siento —Steve entiende de inmediato y habla con la empatía en su voz suave. Rhodey sólo da un leve asentimiento.

—A ti no te conozco —Steve ahora se dirige al hombre hormiga.

—Si, soy de los nuevos, Scott Lang.

—Mucho gusto, Scott —Steve dice con amabilidad y subsecuente a esto, siguiendo el orden, sus azules se encuentran con los otros tan iguales e idénticos a los propios. Esta vez no hay palabras o algún gesto de saludo, y el gladiador se limita a regresar la vista al frente.

—Gracias por ayudarlos —es  _Steve_  quién se anima hablar dando un paso el frente con las manos sobre el cinturón del uniforme azul, con la postura erguida y el pecho salido.

—No hay nada que agradecer —Steve no le mira hasta que termina de hablar. Su voz es dura y tiene una seriedad que Bucky no había visto hasta ahora. Y todo se vuelve sofocante, pesado con más frío tras su espalda sudorosa.

—Ha sido un largo día, les mostraré donde quedarse —Sam los baja de ese camión sin rumbo, con cambios de velocidad tan bruscos que Bucky sentía que en cualquier momento podría vomitar.

—¡Excelente! —hay ironía y alivio en la voz de Rhodey y no tarda en despedirse con la mano para ser el primero en girar hacia la salida.

—¡Espera! Aún es temprano, además, ¿no te interesa saber-

—Obedece Tic tac, mañana será otro día —Sam lo empuja hacia la salida hasta que Scott cede dando las buenas noches. Pero el capitán más joven para antes de cruzar la cortina de piel en espera del rubio con el uniforme azul y la estrella platina en el pecho.

Bucky no alza los ojos, sabe que  _Steve_  le estaba viendo, le está esperando, puede sentir su mirada perforándole hasta dentro. Y hay silencio. Silencio que otorga, y es en ese justo momento en que  _Steve_  lo sabe, sabe que él no se va a mover de ahí, y sólo entonces, el rubio sale a grandes zancadas.

—Te dije que volvería —el gladiador de largos cabellos habla cuando al fin se quedan solos.

—No me iré —se atreve a levantar el rostro dejando al descubierto sus ojos cristalizados. Desnudo y vulnerable.

Steve le sonríe con pesadez.

—No me iré —vuelve a decir alto y lo repite una tercera vez más con una lágrima traicionera recorrerle por la mejilla hasta perderse.

Steve le sonríe con ojos rojos y Bucky sabe que ya no es por la fiebre, le sonríe como si supiera la respuesta mucho antes que él.

Bucky camina abalanzándose encima con poco tacto siendo recibido con los brazos abiertos.

—No me iré —dice con coraje en un intento de controlar su llanto desbordarse contra el pecho ajeno. Steve sólo le corresponde con caricias en la espada y cabello. Lo sostiene mientras llora como nunca pensó que pudiera hacerlo. Cuando sus lágrimas secas cobran vida y su cuerpo recuerda otra parte de ese sentimiento grande y profundo que le mataron hace tantos años.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey!
> 
> Se que he tardado un montón por x circunstancias pero aquí seguimos.  
> Estoy releyendo a Ed Brubaker, me esta dando mucha nostalgia, le tengo cariño porque fue su arco el que me hizo adentrarme a la mitología de Capitán América y sumado a ello, el anuncio de The Falcon and the Winter Soldier, me hacen tener sentimientos encontrados, o sea, vamos a tener a la cap family sin Steve... Pero bueno, eeeeeen Fin.  
> Muchas gracias a quienes siguen tomándose el tiempo de leer, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo así como yo estoy disfrutando escribir cada uno.


	6. Capítulo Seis

El lugar está en penumbras, algo que agradece porque así no se le puede ver la nariz roja y los ojos hinchados. Hace frío, hay un silencio sepulcral allá afuera que no le ayuda en nada a su estado de ánimo. Steve, con la respiración pausada y músculos tensos del pecho y del brazo que le arrulla, apoya aquel silencio mientras entierra con suavidad los dedos en sus cabellos. Bucky alza la mirada, y gracias al pequeño farol de aceite, observa el perfil del rubio, serio y con la mirada perdida en la penumbra. Steve ni siquiera nota que le mira, sigue sumergido en sus pensamientos sin dejar de mover la mano revolviéndole más el cabello.

Regresa a su posición sintiendo esa incrustada sobre el pecho. Bucky jura que si pudiera se partiría en dos y se ríe de sí mismo por lo ridículo que suena, se está atribuyendo mucho valor cuando no es el caso ¿Pero cómo no va a importarle?  _Steve_  ha regresado.

No puede mentirse y negar lo mucho que eso le mueve, es decir, ya no importaba la época, quería verlo con la vida que siempre ha merecido; con sus amigos, con esa mujer rubia. Bucky recuerda muy bien aquella vez, en el aeropuerto, el como  _Steve_  relajaba los músculos de los hombros y suavizaba el rostro pese que el día había sido demasiado largo. Y entonces lo supo y no le importó porque  _Steve_  seguía a su lado. Porque si hubieran regresado de la guerra no habría sido diferente;  _Steve_  se casaría y él se casaría, tendrían chamacos y ellos jugarían en el patio de su casa. Así hubiera sido. Podría haber sido Peggy, podría haber sido alguien más, lo habría aceptado. Pero no pasó, _demasiadas_ cosasde por medio hasta que el futuro les alcanzó y ella pareció; bonita e impasible, difícil pero con un aire fresco, y estaba bien porque  _Steve_  seguía ahí, a su lado. Ellas iban y venían pero ellos parecían perdurar. Unidos.

Hasta el final de la línea.

Ahora todo parece una simple ilusión.

Y luego está Steve, con su cabello largo, cicatrices en el rostro y esos brazos que le sostienen, la calidez de su cuero que le abriga junto a sus besos y caricias. Le ha dado tanto que es difícil de explicar lo que siente por el gladiador, algo tan explosivo y sediento, donde se sumerge en aguas profundas que le aísla de la tormentosa superficie. Es reconfortante estar ahí sumergido cómodamente en vez de lidiar con el caos de arriba.

También está siendo un egoísta, aquí Steve le quiere, y no es difícil ser recíproco pero  _Steve_  ha vuelto, su  _Steve_. El pequeño chico Brooklyn que era demasiado tonto para no escapar de una pelea, quiso seguirlo. Aún quiere seguirlo.  _Aún le ama._  Sigue incrustado como una molesta astilla en la palma de la mano, Bucky no piensa sacarla y es cuando todo se va por la borda.

*

Lo primero que hace cuando decide que ha tenido suficiente de sentimentalismo es checar la herida del rubio. Prepara las cosas y se sienta al borde de la cama para cambiarle el vendaje. Steve, parado frente a él, ayuda a quitar las telas alrededor de su cintura. Mentiría si dice que el ambiente entre ellos no ha cambiado, sin embargo, tampoco llega a ser tenso o incómodo. Incluso hace apenas unos minutos cuando todavía estaban bajo el calor de la cobijas, Steve queriendo besarle, para antes de hacerlo y le mira preguntando con los ojos, Bucky eleva los labios sin formar verdaderamente una sonrisa y le responde terminado el acto en forma de caricia tierna. Nada debería ser diferente entre ellos.

Retira la última capa desprendiendo con cuidado las telas que fungen como gasas, suspira porque la herida tiene un bonito color rojizo con tonos rosas, no hay secreción amarilla o verdosa, tampoco desprende mal olor y eso le da tranquilidad pese que la fiebre persiste.

—Sostén aquí —le indica donde poner las manos mientras él sigue con su labor. Termina de limpiar con cuidado, rápido y fácil con el rubio cooperando sin emitir alguna queja.

—Vuelve a la cama —enrolla la última capa de venda y le acomoda la punta para que no se deshaga—, voy por agua fría, aún tienes fiebre.

—Ya puedo sostenerme, han sido dos días y necesito checar-

—Steve —le advierte.

El rubio suspira sonado más frustrado que cansado, se pasa las manos por los largos cabellos acomodándolos atrás de las orejas, repite la acción, esta vez atándose una coleta baja con la liga que siempre carga alrededor de la muñeca.

—Aquí te espero —Steve toma asiento al borde de la cama y hace una mueca de lado con los labios, Bucky no muy seguro de cómo interpretar aquel gesto, sonríe tenuemente y toma la vasija vacía antes de salir.

*

Camina dirigiéndose a la pequeña choza de a lado donde guardan provisiones y el tinaco con agua. No hay nadie afuera más que el carbón formado por la fogata de anoche. No puede evitar buscar con la mirada algún rastro de los demás, aún es temprano, el sol no sale y concluye que siguen durmiendo. Voltea hacia la carpa secundaria donde creé que están, para encontrarse con la cortina alzada. Arruga las cejas y de repente le aparece una molestia en el pecho. No pudieron irse ¿o si?  _Steve_  no lo haría.

_Ya lo hizo._

No se da cuenta lo fuerte que aprieta la vasija de barro hasta que cruje, y mas se enoja con sí mismo porque de verdad le importa mucho. Una reverenda tontería. Y piensa, con todo el coraje que siente en ese momento, que si fuera por decisión propia, ya se hubiera desecho de todos  _eso_  que tiene dentro, que no más lo encadena y lo hace sentir como una mierda.

—¿Bucky?

La voz de Sam se oye a su costado izquierdo. Wilson para al terminar de bajar la cordillera que lleva a la meseta más alta.  _Steve_  aparece tras su espalda, bien vestido como lo estaba anoche y con la misma tierra sobre la ropa.

—¿También vas caminar? Fuimos a dar una vuelta y le mostré a Steve el paisaje. Todavía me sigue impresionando la vista —Sam ladea la cabeza apuntando hacia la punto más alto.

—Sólo hay arena —contesta secamente evitando de sobremanera poner los ojos en el rubio que le mira muy poco.  _Steve_  se ha quedado atrás guardando su distancia.

—Bueno, si, pero aun así es sorprendente, llegamos hasta donde están los  _Shofar._

No contesta nada, mira a Sam con cierto reproche y en los ojos de este encuentra que también se la está pasando mal, y entonces decide que no va a echarle más peso. Sam es el que menos merece estar en una incrustada como ésta.

—Los dejo, voy por agua —finalmente dice componiendo la postura, habla con soltura, como cuando la gente saluda a los vecinos que se encuentran al sacar la basura.

—Yo me encargo de eso, además, tengo que decirle que sus hombres partirán hoy de caza.

Sam es pésimo, malísimo, y duda que realmente esté de su lado pues ignorando la mirada negra que le lanza, le arrebata la vasija de las manos para dirigirse de vuelta a la carpas.

Su cerebro le dicta que se mueve de ahí, que se meta donde Steve le espera, pero sus piernas no se mueven, se queda como idiota esperando que algo suceda, que  _Steve_  hable.

—La verdad es que si es una buena vista, Buck — _Steve_  por fin abre la boca como si le adivinara el pensamiento más no se acerca.

—Supongo que tiene sus cosas.

—No te mentí cuando te dije que regresaba al pasado para quedarme.

Un escalofrío le recorre al escucharlo, voltea a verlo con ojos filosos porque  _Steve_  está dejando los rodeos yendo directamente al punto, sin tacto, algo raro en él.

—Pero hubo muchas cosas que no puede ignorar aunque quise. — _Steve_  termina y baja la mirada casi como si se estuviera confesando, hombros caídos, mete las manos en los bolsillos del pantalón del uniforme azul marino.

—No tienes porqué dar explicaciones.

—Pero quiero hacerlo, además, anoche me lo preguntaste.

 _Steve_  cobra seguridad, lo enfrenta y Bucky frunce el ceño porque tristemente es cierto, él fue quien preguntó

—Entonces olvídalo,  _sabes_  que luego se me cruzan los cables —no quiere sonar a la defensiva y trata de disimularlo mientras mueve la arena con la punta de la bota.

—Lo sé.

La voz de  _Steve_  es suave pero decisiva que Bucky deja al instante de juguetear con la arena, sus nervios se disparan porque con ese "lo sé"  _Steve_ abarca lo mucho que se conocen uno al otro, y jura que lo está haciendo a propósito.

—Sam me platicó de mi versión anciana que llegó después de que me fuera… — _Steve_  sigue cuando nota que no va abrir la boca. Cambia de tema sin dirección aparente o no ve hacia dónde quiere llegar tocado temas de ese tipo ¿Qué caso tiene? Sólo remueve cosas y levanta las costras de sus cicatrices. Sam debería abrir menos la boca.

—Honestamente tampoco sé de dónde salió.

—¿Por qué me estás diciendo todo ésto?

 _Steve_ finalmente se acerca, tres zancadas, Bucky las cuenta, acortando la distancia donde ya puede alcanzarlo con los brazos.

—Es curioso y asombroso la variedad de mundos que hay, y que pase a eso siempre terminamos en el mismo punto.

Bucky levanta la ceja casi de forma incrédula sin realmente entender,  _Steve_  lo nota y sigue;

—Es difícil de explicar.

Niega con la cabeza ante esto e incluso rueda los ojos.  _Steve_  ha regresado a su modo donde esquiva hablar directamente del tema, tal vez piensa que pueda ser despectivo o incluso hiriente, de cualquier manera, Bucky no está en el mejor modo para escuchar rodeos, pero de nuevo  _Steve_  parece adivinarle el pensamiento y se adelanta;

—Cuando regresé a 2012 para devolver la Gema del tiempo,  _yo,_  mi yo de esa época ya te había encontrado. Dos años antes a lo que pasó con nosotros. Formando otra línea alternativa, otra posibilidad.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —pregunta con recelo—, ¿cómo pudo pasar antes?

—Yo se lo dije cuando viajamos al pasado por las gemas, —le mira fijamente y continúa—, para ganar la gema, desafortunadamente me enfrente al Steve de esa época y bueno… tenía que distraerlo… al final, se que fue buscarte, me hizo caso, porque una vez que regresé la gema del tiempo con la anciana, yo… yo quise hacer algo, tal vez ayudar en algunas cosas, pero vaya fue mi sorpresa cuando te vi en la torre, recuperándote.

Se queda mudo, definitivamente no esperaba eso y algo dentro de él se mueve para su desgracia, echándole más leña al fuego que le consume.

—No puedo ignorar las cosas, Bucky, aunque quiera.

 _Steve_  le dice y él se aprieta fuertemente el puente de la nariz tratando de controlar ese cúmulo de emociones que amenazan con salir.  _Steve_  fue a buscarlo. No se suponía que haría eso.

—Eres un estúpido —se quita la mano del rostro y de reojo ve cómo  _Steve_  esboza una sonrisa sólo por corresponderle ya que la desaparece a los segundos siguientes desviando su rostro serio hacia el horizonte donde los primeros rayos del sol hacen acto de presencia.

Hay silencio con un montón de cosas que quiere decirle, pero la brisa mañanera le recuerda donde está plantado y no lo hace, Steve, el gladiador que aún le espera, no se merece que le haga eso.

Se escuchan pasos de varios hombres subir hasta donde están ellos. Bucky intuye de inmediato que son los que irán de caza. No se equivoca cuando se asoma y divisa tres guerreros, dos hombres y una mujer encaminarse al campamento.

—Tú y los demás tienen que regresar. Sam ya no puede estar ausente, —pausa y se voltea para encontrarse con  _Steve_  con un gesto difícil de descifrar—, necesitan al Capitán América —se adelanta antes de que  _Steve_  hable, y camina uniéndose con los guerreros camino a la carpa.

*

—Iremos al límite de "Tierra verde" al sur casi llegando a "Dystopia" así evitaremos las aldeas Hulks. —La mujer finaliza apartando el dedo de la pequeña mesa.

Las greñas atadas en una coleta baja, usando una piel oscura sobre los hombros dejando ver el vendaje del abdomen, demasiado necio para quedarse en cama, Steve, sentado en uno de los cómodos sillones, mira fijamente el mapa donde ella acaba de explicar.

—Está bien —dice por fin con voz seca aprobando el plan propuesto— ¿Cuánta agua tenemos ?

—Aún hay suficiente, Steve. —Bucky contesta desde su lugar, a un costado del rubio desde que llegó con los cazadores. Sam también está ahí y se asoma desde atrás de los hombres para poder ver el mapa, apartándose Rhodey y Scott que observan con curiosidad desde la esquina.

Estaban desayunando cuando ellos llegaron. Steve estaba compartiendo la mesa con ellos mientras él hablaba con  _Steve_.

—Es cierto, hemos sido afortunados, llueve a los alrededores y eso nos permite abastecernos y no ir tan lejos—. Le apoya la mujer.

—Muy bien, entonces sólo será la caza.

—Partimos ya, Capitán —ella y los dos hombres se despiden. Steve les da un asentimiento y un "con cuidado" antes de que abandonen el lugar.

—Disculpen por la interrupción —el gladiador les dice invitándolos a sentarse a terminar los alimentos—, Rut dejo dos platos más —sigue refiriéndose a él y a  _Steve_  que se ha quedado parado en el póster de la entrada.

Bucky toma enseguida asiento a lado del gladiador sin siquiera asegurarse que  _Steve_  les acompañe a la mesa.

—Ahora entiendo por qué no se fueron de inmediato, este lugar realmente es interesante —Scott habla mientras él y Rhodey vuelve a acomodarse en esos sillones cubierto de pieles.

—¿Steve? —Sam pregunta cuando está a punto de sentarse porque  _Steve_  no se ha movido. Bucky ignora todo eso mientras troza un pedazo de pan, lo remoja en su tazón y se lo lleva a la boca, tranquilamente, sin ninguna prisa.

—Gracias pero no tengo apetito — _Steve_  se disculpa y sale de la carpa dejando que el frío entre al mover la cortina de piel a su paso. Sam deja escapar un bufido antes de salir tras el rubio.

Ni Scott ni Rhodey dicen palabra, pero Bucky puede percibir la incomodidad, concentrados en los alimentos como si fuese lo más importante en el mundo.

Pasan minutos y se pierde en su plato lleno porque sólo ha comido el pedazo de pan, y juega con la migaja haciéndola bolitas con los dedos. No se da cuenta que Scott le mira hasta que se reacomoda en su lugar. El hombre hormiga le sonríe de lado en un gesto casi de compasión antes de beber de su pequeño tarro.

—Todo esto ha sido extraño para nosotros, —Rhodey se arma de valor—, y lo es mucho más para él —hace señas con el pulgar apuntando hacia la salida—. Ha sido un largo viaje, pronto nos iremos.

—No te preocupes Rhodey, de cualquier modo me dio gusto volver a verte —Steve responde haciendo un lado su tazón semi vacío y tibio—, yo también me disculpo —hace el intento de pararse, lo hace y Bucky lo ayuda pasándole el brazo por los hombros pese que no es necesario, pero la verdad es que no quiere seguir sentado pretendiendo que está disfrutando los alimentos.

Steve vuelve a disculparse mientras se meten a paso lento hacia el espacio personal del rubio.

—¿Qué has pesado? —el gladiador le pregunta una vez sentado en el borde de la cama de pieles.  

—No hay mucho que pensar.

—Dudo que se vaya sin ti.

No puede evitar soltar una risita burlona. Y sólo para mantener las manos ocupadas y dejar que le paren de temblar, se ata el pelo en un moño alto.

—No somos nada —la frialdad le sale en una afirmación un tanto celosa.

—¿Entonces por qué te pones así? —Steve pregunta y él simplemente no puede mirarle a los ojos.

—Bucky, mírame —le demanda inclinándose hacia adelante—, escúchame —ordena ya más serio sin dejarle opción más tomar asiento a su lado. Esos cielos se suavizan cuando topa con los suyos todos agobiados.

—Está bien, sé cuánto lo amas.

Niega, no quiere escucharlo, todo menos eso. El mundo se le vendría encina de nuevo.

—¿Por qué te haces esto? —Steve lo toma del mentón haciendo que le mire.

—¿Por qué me estás haciendo ésto? ¿Ya no me quieres aquí? —la voz le sale mas cortada de lo que le hubiera gustado.

—Sabes que si.

—¿Entonces?

—No me puedes mentir.

Steve tiene razón, él ha sido la única persona con quien puede dejar fluir las cosas sin temor a la sequía. Pero aún así… Niega nuevamente con la cabeza sin apartarse de la callosa mano del rubio acariciándole el borde inferior del labio. Quiere que le siga tocando, el cuerpo entero le tiembla alarmándose que en algún momento, esas manos ya no lo alcancen.

—Me hiciste muy feliz, fui muy afortunado de encontrarte —y Steve sigue como una apuñalada, una mierda.

—Cállate.

Steve suelta una risa tristona, y le toma la cara con ambas manos acunándola—; aunque la verdad, ganas no me faltan de partirle la cara.

Esta vez es Bucky quien suelta una pequeña risa.

—Bésame —le pide ofreciéndole los labios por un impulso casi agonizante. Le quiere. Es justo que necesita para olvidar un poquito de lo que pasa tras esa cortinas. Donde sólo sean ellos dos. Curándose y amándose. Y Siente cómo el corazón le late un poco más rápido al momento que el gladiador une sus bocas en un beso suave y lento.

Es cuestión de tiempo, minutos, no, segundos para que sus cuerpos reaccionen en automático y los besos se vuelvan más fogosos. Demandantes. Y Bucky se deja llevar, se deja ir lejos a donde Steve le quiera llevar.

*

Es la tarde de aquel día, ha ido a ver a "Devil", cambiarle el agua y ¿por qué no? mimarle un poco, no va aceptarlo pero está entrando es un estado nostálgico. Suspira dándole palmaditas en el lomo, toma la cubeta y se encamina de regreso al campamento. Va a medio camino cuando es alcanzado por Sam, gritándole y corriendo hacia él. Por un instante piensa que va a despedirse.

—¿Qué diablos te pasa?

Sam, tomando bocanadas de aire, le muestra el localizador donde lee con letras mayúsculas:

"Objetivo Localizado"

—Está vivo —Sam murmura.

El corazón, en ese momento, se le oprime de una forma desconocida. ¿Miedo, angustia, alivio? Realmente no está seguro. 

 


	7. Capítulo Siete

Sam, Rhodey y  _Steve_ parten ahora mismo. Bucky no piensa mucho en la inquietud que siente al quedarse enfocándose en la prioridad de traer de vuelta a su “yo” de este universo.

—Él te necesita más aquí —le ha dicho Sam hace unos minutos. No está seguro a quién se refiere pero en su mente golpea la imagen del gladiador. Traga duro y no insiste más. Steve no sabe nada, no aún, todavía no es tiempo. Lo está esperando arriba en la colinas dentro de la tienda hechas de pieles y maderas, donde hay calidez y acogimiento que en cualquier otro lugar donde haya estado.

Sin embargo, el rostro duro y serio de  _Steve_  antes de darse media vuelta e ir con Rhodey se le queda grabado como una patada en el estómago.  _Steve_  ni siquiera le mira, y se siente patético porque la indiferencia del rubio le come por dentro.

—Con cuidado —es lo único que Bucky les dice.

El lugar a donde van, acorde el localizador de Sam, está a tres días a pie, hace cálculos, pero ellos irán a vuelo, Sam con su traje y Warmachine llevará a  _Steve_. Y todavía en el último segundo vacila si es suficiente con ellos tres pues lo dejan atrás junto con Scott.

—El lugar está abandonado según a la imágenes de los droides —Sam vuelve a repetirlo por tercera vez adivinando su vacilación.

Bucky cella la boca por completo, ellos se van y  _Steve_  ni siquiera lo ha volteado a ver.

*

—Desde la mañana todo está quieto allá afuera, podría afirmar que tus amigos se han ido pero lo dudo, —Steve ríe, seco y sin ganas. Bucky no le dice nada, sigue vendándole el dorso después de haber curado la herida—. Además, hace rato vi a Scott afuera.

—Sam sospecha de una base abandonada-

—¿Base? —Steve corta elevando una de las cejas rubias.

Bucky afirma con la cabeza atorando la punta de tala del vendaje—; pensamos que puede ser una donde Doom mantenía a prisioneros. —No va a mentirle.

—¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?

—Creí que lo que menos querías era tener algún enfrentamiento.

—Bucky.

No hace caso en la dureza en que su nombre en pronunciado.

—Bucky.

Se atreve a mirarlo al segundo llamado. Steve está enojado, los tres hilos de cabellos largos y dorados no ocultan el cabreo que destellan sus preciosos azules.

—No me veas así.

Steve bufa tomándolo fuertemente del brazo acercándolo hasta que sisea contra su rostro.

—Confío en ti —le reprocha dolido— ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Tienen alguna idea en el lío que se puede desatar? yo confié en ti y-

—Steve —en lugar de alejarse, se pega más ignorando el apretón en su brazo de carne—, sólo confía en mí… —con suavidad le aparta las greñas rebeldes del rostro.

_Esta última vez._

Se traga esas últimas palabras.

Un nudo le aprieta la garganta.

El rostro del rubio se suaviza un poco, Steve abre la boca para después de cerrarla.

—Confía en mí —reafirma y no quiere saber cómo el rostro se le ve porque Steve le mira casi con compasión. A Bucky ya no le importa y se inclina tentando, buscando los labios ajenos.

_Una última vez._

El egoísmo le aguijonea, le pica lo ojos. ¿Qué más podría perder? Sólo le queda esta noche quizás, no va haber un mañana en este sitio, siempre lo supo, este no es su mundo, y el rubio parado frente a él, de largos cabellos y cicatrices en el rostro, con manos callosas y cuerpo cálido, no es  _su_ Steve. No lo es y le duele, le envenena las venas haciéndole hervir las sangre.

No es  _su_  Steve.

No lo es.

Steve junta sus frentes rompiendo el beso

Bucky se permite disfrutar ese calor tan peculiar que el gladiador irradia, su cuerpo moldeándose al suyo y su aliento cálido contra sus labios y piel.

Bucky sonríe.

Que afortunado ha sido.

*

—Ya deberían estar aquí —Scott habla. Ambos esperando el regreso de los demás con miradas hacia la infinita arena y edificios destruidos y tragados.

Han pasado dos días, no va a mentir, él también se ha inquietado con la noche amenazando en tomar su reinado, y ellos sin recibir alguna señal de los demás.

Bucky percibe como Steve, con marcha claudicante apoyándose de un palo grueso, se acerca a ellos.

—Mañana temprano partirán un puñado de hombres en su búsqueda —les dice en un murmuro, ojos puestos en los últimos rayos de sol.

—Tómame en cuenta —Scott se enlista.

Steve asiente en silencio metiendo aire a los pulmones. Bucky siente su mano en el hombro, fuerte y firme. Y sin apartar la mirada del crepúsculo, coloca la suya sobre la del gladiador dándole un leve apretón, no puede creer que así de grandioso sea el rubio del planeta Hulk.

*

Un fuerte estruendo hace que despierte de golpe y salga de las suaves mantas. Otro impacto más leve y Steve ha tomando el hacha y escudo.

—¡Un poco de ayuda por aquí!

Bucky identifica la voz de Sam. Olvida el frío de la noche y sale a su encuentro con el corazón a galope.

Sam está ahí, con un ojo morado y con el rostro maltratado, Rhodey, aún portando la armadura de Warmachine, ayuda a  _Steve_ acomodando la manta sobre el cuerpo que el rubio trae entre los brazos. Bucky puede ver como una mano de carne, flaca y amoratada, se aferra al uniforme azul que porta  _Steve_.

—¿Se ha dormido? —Sam cuestiona.

—No, sigue delirando —Rhodey camina hacia ellos—, ¿dónde lo recostamos?

Bucky no se da cuenta que la pregunta va para el gladiador parado a su lado. Steve se tambalea en su lugar, tiene el rostro desconfigurado, ido, como si adivinara de quién se trata con sólo mirar aquella mano huesuda.

Sin embargo _, Steve_  no espera respuesta y camina cargando a aquella persona oculta bajo la manta sucia hacia la tienda principal pasándoles de lado.

Le siguen evidentemente pisándole los talones, y Bucky observa cómo  _Steve_  deposita con delicadeza aquel cuerpo sobre la amplia cama de piles, casi arrullándolo, pero el extraño se inquieta al momento que _Steve_  hace al aman de separarse. La cobija que le cubre resbala dejando al descubierto el rostro pálido y delgado, demacrado, de  _Bucky_ , del  _James Buchanan Barnes_ de este mundo, murmurando palabras incomprensibles, voz raposa arrastrando cada letra, aferrándose a ellas como aferra su agarre hacia  _Steve._

El gladiador está respirando pesadamente, ya no se está conteniendo, Bucky ve su reacción, está en shock, ojos transparentes como ventanas del alma herida, cristalizados por lagrimas acumuladas.

—¿Bucky…? —el dolor se le puede escuchar.

—Te necesita — _Steve_  se dirige al gladiador quitando con cuidado la mano delgada prensada a su uniforme.

Bucky no lo va a negar, se incomoda al ver a _Steve_  tan atento con  _ese_  James. Pero no tiene mucho tiempo para pensar en eso, porque cuando  _Steve_  se aparta,  _ese_ James se revolotea levantándose hasta semi sentarse dejado notar su largo cabello hecho una maraña, sus ojos rojos y pupilas dilatadas. Las cosillas se le marcan hasta el punto de contarlas fácilmente, y su piel adornada con varios hematomas, resaltadas por lo pálido que está.

—Shhh —Es el gladiador llegando al borde de la cama. Y cuando  _ese_ James lo tiene en su campo de visión, una lágrima le resbala mientras estira la mano temblorosa al intentar tocarlo.

Steve le alcanza de inmediato haciéndolo rescostar nuevamente.

— _Ste.. Steve_ … —se queja  _ese_  Bucky perdiéndose en el rostro del gladiador.

—shhh... aquí estoy, tranquilo —Steve se medio recuesta a su lado sobándole la coronilla sin dejar de sostenerle la mano.

—Steve… amor… re-realmente estás aquí… — _ese_  James lloriquea, su voz es baja pero el silencio instaurado por los demás ante la escena ayuda a que se oiga perfectamente.

A Bucky se le forma inevitablemente un hueco en estómago al escucharlo. Son palabras que lo marchitan y le sangran el corazón. Y lo único que puede hacer es quedarse ahí parado apretando fuertemente los puños contemplando algo que jamás tendrá.

—Pese la desnutrición, no notamos daño severo físicamente, a pesar de ello, nos reservamos en su salud mental, —Sam habla aunque Bucky realmente lo escucha lejos—. Será mejor que lo cubras bien, ya te habrás dado cuenta de lo frío que está y no quieres que le de hipotermia —el capitán más joven termina sugiriendo.

—Gracias... —Steve, con los ojos cargados de diferentes emociones, les dice aclarando la voz.

Sam asiente—, él fue quien originó la búsqueda y envío los droides —lo señala y Bucky mira al suelo cuando los azules de gladiador lo buscan. No quiere hablar de eso, no ahora que tiene todo el pecho comprimido y los ojos ardientes.

Una mierda, le duele, le duele mucho perderle.

—Gracias... —Steve habla apenas por encima del silencio, y Bucky, con los brazos a su alrededor, sabiendo que el gladiador le está viendo, sonríe de lado antes de alzar la mirada dejando al descubierto sus ojos rojos. No teme en dejarle saber lo mal que le pone perderle, porque, después de todo, lo que hubo entre ellos, para él fue real.

*

Sigue de madrugada y ni de chiste ha podido dormir. Está sentado frente la brasas que truenan, las contempla tragándose las lágrimas, pasando saliva hasta que el nudo en la garganta que le asfixia se va diluyendo poco a poco.

Los demás se ha ido a dormir, Sam es el último, y Bucky ya odia toda esta situación.

—Estoy bien.

—Una mierda con eso.

—Déjame en paz, Wilson —no grita, sisea con los dientes rechinando.

Sam suspira, se queda ahí un rato y después se va con los demás arrastrando los pies por la arena, Bucky lo ve, por el rabillo del ojo, meterse en la carpa de a lado. Pero enseguida se arrepiente de haber separado la vista de las brasas cuando nota a la siguiente persona.

_Steve._

¿Hace cuánto que está ahí parado en la lejanía? De brazos cruzados recargado en una de las rocas. No se le puede ver claramente el rostro porque la penumbra del fuego no le alcanzan.

Sin embargo, Bucky se despedaza al sentir su mirada sobre los hombros.

Quiere gritarle que se largue, que deje de mirarlo así. Pero no lo hace porque entonces estallaría, gritaría dejando salir cosas como:  _“¡Esto no estuviera pasado si no te hubieras ido, si no me hubieras abandonado. Yo no estaría peor que antes, pero te fuiste, te fuiste…!”_

En vez de eso, dos lágrimas salen por sus ojos limpiando su mejilla sucia.

Bucky, una vez más, pasa saliva duramente ahogando cada palabra, cada mariconeria que quiera ladrar enterrándola cómo lo sabe hacer. Por que al final, sabe que  _Steve_  no tiene la culpa.

Y _Steve_ no se mueve, sigue ahí a distancia, velando la noche con él.

*

Hay mucho bulla dentro de la carpa y Bucky sigue sentado en el mismo tronco frente las cenizas, solo que ahora tiene una piel sobre los hombros como consolador de la mañana fresca y un tazón con atole caliente que Rut igualmente le ha dado.

Para colmo,  _Steve_  sigue también ahí, más bien, ahora está sentado en el otro extremo del tronco sosteniendo otro tazón de barro que gira sobre las manos si llegar a probarlo. Siguen sin pronunciar palabra. Todo un récord para ellos. Pero Bucky tiene la garganta muy seca y prefiere ignorar, sobreponer indiferencia que arde, y  _Steve_ falla, otra vez, en callar un pesado suspiro.

Bucky da un sorbo a ese líquido viscoso. Lo único que quiere es ya irse de ahí, mas no se marcharán hasta que Rhodey le ponga el brazo metálico a  _ese_ James.

_Vale verga._

Que Rhodey no le haga al cuento, no puede saber de brazos metálicos.

Empieza a mover el pie contra el suelo repetitivamente ya desesperado y hundido. Razón, él será el modelo a seguir para articular el brazo metálico. Sam es quien se lo ha pedido con toda la incomodidad cargándola solo porque lo demás no tienen las pelotas, y Bucky, no logrando articular algo, asintió estúpidamente.

*

Evita de sobremanera toparse con los cielo del gladiador que se para cuando entra a lo que apenas anoche fue su lugar favorito; mantas tibias y el cuerpo de Steve presionado contra el suyo.

La irritación aumenta, se le revuelve el estomago con ganas de vomitar cuando sus ojos dan con  _ese_  James.

Es como verse así mismo, lo miserable que fue.

Un animal perdido.

Ojos salvajes atentos a cualquier amenaza.

Delgado hasta donde las costillas se le marcan con el simple hecho de meter aire a los pulmones.

El cabello largo ya no está hecho un estropajo, y Bucky jura que fue Steve quien se lo ha acomodado.

Pero lo que más le causa desagrado son las horribles cicatrices del muñón del hombro izquierdo. Al rojo vivo y profundas, heridas que tardan pese los años. Bucky, de repente, siente picor en su brazo de metal con ganas de rascarse hasta sangrar. Casi ríe por lo irónico.

_Ese_  James claramente se alarma al momento que lo ve entrar, le tuerce la boca descaradamente cuando se acerca. Es frío y sombrío. Estudiándolo sin reserva.

—Será rápido —Rhodey prosigue indicándole que se descubra el brazo izquierdo. Eso hace evadiendo al gladiador y al hombre sobre la cama que lleva su nombre. Rhodey le checa el brazo en diferentes ángulos escaneándolos con tecnología de Stark.

Después, Rhodey se acerca a  _ese_  James que no le ha quitado la mirada de encima.

No le hace mucho caso, se medio coloca la playera de algodón dejando al descubierto el hombro. Rhodey sigue enfocando en el muñón izquierdo, comparado los escaneos y el brazo metálico.

—Son mínimos los ajustes, le podré dar un mejor balance, sólo necesito un mejor escaneo lateral de la articulación de tu hombro —con esto último, se dirige de nuevo a él.

Se deja hacer mientras Rhodey trabaja. Bucky no puede evitar, con mirada de desasosiego, buscar los azules cielo que le hacen más fuerte la opresión en el pecho.

La mirada del gladiador y la suya se encuentran, y todo lo exterior pasa a un segundo plano. Sólo importan ellos. Steve  _aún_  le ve, y su corazón late un poco más rápido ante éste descubrimiento.

—Perfecto, no me llevará más que un par de horas exagerando...mmm ¿Bucky? —Rhodey lo saca de su perfecta burbuja agonizante.

Asiente por pura mecánica acomodando muy deprisa la ropa, y sólo cuando gira, sólo en ese momento, es cuando nota el efecto de la mirada del Soldado de Invierno. _Ese James_  lo mira ejecutándolo en cada parpadeo.

—Gracias, Bucky —el pobre Rhodey sigue querido apaciguar la bomba de tiempo que se ha prendido.

Bucky termina de acomodarse la ropa, eleva la comisura del labio y camina a la salida a paso fiable.

—Te acompaño —Steve exclama.

El precioso gladiador, de verdad, ¿en qué está pensando?

—No.

Todos se quedan en un profundo silencio sepulcral ante sentencia dicha por  _ese_  James.

—No. —Vuelve articular más alto si dejar de perforarlo con esa mirada de alfiler, esta vez, alcanzando el brazo del gladiador parado a un lado de la cama de pieles.

Bucky no lo culpa, tal vez actuaría de igual forma. Tal vez  _debió_  actuar de igual forma.

—Conozco la salida, Steve —dice antes de salir a zancadas enormes.

*

Rhodey trabaja siendo exacto con sus palabras; no más de dos horas llevándose. Bucky se ha cambiado regresando a las ropas con las que llegó; esta sujetando las agujetas de las botas cuando observa desde la apertura de la cortina de la carpa más pequeña, a  _Steve_  parado muy aparte de los demás. Sigue portando el uniforme azul con la estrella plateada en el pecho y Bucky asume que trae la misma suciedad encima desde que llegaron.

_Steve_  nota su mirada y voltea desde la distancia, en la sombra hecha por las altas paredes de la cordillera, y Bucky por inercia piensa que va a sonreírle. Otra vez cae en sus tonterías porque  _Steve_ sólo le ve con azules vacíos.

El hoyo entre ellos se ha agrandado, el muro se ha alzado dejando claro lo mucho en que sus caminos se han separado.

Desvía la mirada pestañeando para aclarar la vista, termina de hacer el moño de las agujetas y sale por detrás de la carpa tomando camino hacia los corrales.

*

Pasa la mano por enésima vez sobre la gruesa piel de Devil. El animal gruñe casi en un ronroneo sacudiendo un poco el cuello. Bucky sonríe.

—Te voy a extrañar, amigo.

—Él también te va a extrañar.

Aparta la mano del animal y gira inmediatamente, casi dejando de respirar, para encontrarse con el gladiador.

Steve, apoyándose con el grueso palo para caminar, le sonríe acercándose con pasos tranquilos.

Bucky lo examina, la greñas atadas en una media coleta, el vendaje del dorso bajo la piel peluda que Steve usa sobre los hombros, y su túnica azul cobre bajo la cota de malla alrededor de la cintura.

—No has cambiado el vendaje —es lo primero que le dice, y el gladiador suelta una risita negando con la cabeza.

—Veo que ya estas listo —Steve contesta haciendo notar su cambio de ropa, ya preparado para marcharse.

No contesta, y le pasa de lado con el propósito de alejarse.

—No me arrepiento de nada, Bucky.

La afirmación de Steve hace que se detenga en seco sintiendo los vellos de la espalda erizarse, los tobillos le giran haciendo surcos en la arena, y su boca suelta palabras sinceras en un murmullo suave;

—Yo tampoco… yo... —también le quiere decir que es lo mejor que le ha pasado desde hace mucho tiempo, pero en vez de eso, cierra los ojos cuando la mano del rubio le acaricia la mejilla.

El mismo da un paso hacia adelante buscando el calor tan familiar del cuerpo contrario y se siente abrumado cuando Steve le acunuca el rostro con ambas manos.

—No deberíamos —abre los ojos, su aliento chocando contra la boca del gladiador.

—No deberíamos —Steve repite sin apartarse, le acaricia con el pulgar lo labios, y Bucky siente el hormigueo en todo el cuerpo.

Ambos sellan sus bocas en un beso lento y suave. Steve siendo tierno tomándose el tiempo hasta que Bucky siente los labios un poco hinchados. Sus lenguas encontrándose varias veces compartiendo sabores. Oh dios, cómo le va hacer falta eso, y no quiere pensar que esta sea la última vez. No quiere, es agonía porque tampoco puede tomar algo que ya no es suyo.

—Steve —advierte cuando la boca del rubio baja por su cuello, maldiciéndose porque lo último que quiere es separarse.

Steve para depositando un último beso bajo el lóbulo de la oreja, suelta un largo suspiro contra su piel quedándose oculto en su hombro. Lo abraza, se abrazan quedándose así por varios minutos.

—Cuando estuve contigo… yo, yo nunca-

—Lo sé —le corta, sabe a lo que se refiere pues él tampoco realmente pensó en  _Steve_  cuando estuvieron juntos. Todo fue real. Tal vez por eso sienta que algo dentro de él se quema por marcharse.

—Quiero matarlo —Steve sisea contra su cuello apretándolo más contra sí.

Bucky enreda los dedos metálicos en las largas hebras doradas, dos, tres giros, dispersando los hilos rubios entre las yemas del pulgar e índice.

—No te dejaría —contesta sin pensarlo dos veces porque así de estúpido es. Ni en mil años permitiría que  _Steve_  saliera lastimado. No puede, no quiere, el chip de su cabeza (o de su corazón) le indica velar por el bienestar del rubio desde que era un flaco tesauro, además, ver sufrir a  _su Steve_  sería como una sentencia de muerte para él.

—Te quiero dar algo —el gladiador habla después de un rato, separándose para descolgar del cinturón de cuero un pequeño paquete.

Bucky toma la pequeña envoltura de piel sintiendo la suavidad contra sus palmas. Quita el lazo de cuero desenvolviéndolo. Su pecho se oprime y no puede evitar sonreír al ver la navaja que Steve le está obsequiando. Aquella navaja que utilizó para quitarle la barba aquella vez no hace mucho. Fue el primer contacto entre ellos, la primera vez que probó la fruta prohibida que Steve le brindaba, bajo el manto de la noche estrellada y el muro de vegetación rodeándolos. Donde ambos sanaban.

Pasa los dedos de carne a través del filo de la hoja, amplía su sonrisa sintiéndose menos miserable.

—Gracias… —la envuelve, acomoda el lazo de cuero con un moño bien apretado y la guarda en unos de los bolsillos del pantalón. También quiere darle algo, busca entre sus ropas y en la bolsa trasera encuentra tres balas, selecciona una y el gladiador la toma apenas se la extiende.

—Lo acabas de decidir, qué romántico de tu parte —Steve se burla aventado el proyectil hacia arriba para después atraparlo.

—Si no la quieres, dámela —es verdad, no tenía pensado nada, no esperaba que Steve le diera algo, pero muy en el fondo espera que el gladiador guarde el proyectil así como él atesorará la navaja.

Es ignorado, Steve guarda la bala en una de sus bolsillos de tela que porta el cinturón de piel sobre la cintura.

—Ellos te están esperando.

Voltea hacia la colina donde está el campamento, y repasa una última vez aquel paisaje en ruinas que, durante una corta instancia y pese su aspecto desolador, encontró un sentimiento que creyó enterrado hace tanto.

—No hagas nada estúpido —le dice ya más tranquilo y hasta ahora se da cuenta lo mucho que le hacía falta tener éste momento a solas con él.

Steve le sonríe, encantador y preciso, puro, Bucky se atreve a afirmar.

—Gracias por lo que hiciste, por regresármelo.

Steve habla bajito mientras caminan a paso lento. La honestidad de sus palabras hacen que todo duela un poco menos.

—También fui creído muerto por algún tiempo, realmente no estaba seguro, de cualquier modo, gracias por estar ahí —le sonríe con sinceridad queriendo que esa sea la imagen que le gladiador se lleve de él.

*

_Steve_ es el primero que se da cuenta de su regreso, los ve subir juntos por la vereda, y desvía la mirada hacia el piso para después caminar a un lado de Sam evitándose quedar de frente a ellos. Bucky nota la cuenca que hace el rubio, sin embargo, lo pasa por alto ya que todos están esperándolos, incluso Rut y algunos hombres guerreros están ahí para despedirse.

_Ese_  James también está ahí ya con todo y brazo, sentado en un tronco envuelto de piles, con el sol encima dando a relucir su pálida piel del cuello y cara.También se da cuenta cuando llegan juntos y no se limita en la mirada amenazante que le dirige.

—Muy bien, es hora de irse —Sam dice apresurando la despedida estrellado la mano contra la del gladiador.

—Cap.

—Cap.

—Fue un gusto.

—Lo mismo digo, Sam, fue bueno volver a verte. A todos.

Ahora el capitán más joven se despide de  _ese_ James con un saludo marcial llevado la mano extendida hacia la frente.  _Ese_  James asiente débilmente con la cabeza, —Gracias… —articula apenas para que su voz sea audible y busca con la mira a  _Steve_  a un lado de Rhodey —...por todo.

—No hay nada que agradecer — _Steve_  le contesta y Bucky puede detectar cierto desahogo en su voz.

No se detiene mucho a pensar en eso porque ahora ahora el gladiador le extendiendo la mano. Bucky la toma extrañando pero igual es mejor que abrazarse enfrente de los demás, o al menos eso piensa.

_—Todo va a salir bien_  —Steve le murmura cuando lo suelta y las yemas de sus dedos rozan con lo suyos.

Los sentidos se le disparan al reconocer esas mismas palabras.

_Todo va a salir bien._

_Steve_  se le dijo ante de irse, al anciano Steve se las repitió la última vez que mantuvo los ojos abiertos, y ahora Steve tiene la osadía de recalcárselas como si ya fueran una plegaria.

Bucky odia esas palabras. No obstante, esta vez es diferente, éstas no son amargas y tampoco ve la mentira.

Camina hacia los demás que han hecho un círculo, se coloca a un lado de Sam y no puede evitar elevar una ceja cuando  _Steve_  cambia de lugar brincando a Sam para pararse a su lado.

—8, 7, 6... —Scott cuenta y ellos presionan el pequeño botón de sus manos haciendo aparecer los trajes cuánticos.

—...5, 4...

Empieza a ver una luz blanca, y en un último impulso gira hacia atrás fijando sus ojos en los azules de Steve.

—...3,2,1

Steve, el gladiador, le sonríe una última vez.

_Todo va a salir bien._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola! Se que ha pasado algo de tiempo pero aquí estamos. Gracias a quienes aún siguen este pequeño fic. Desde el fondo de mi ser, quedo muy agradecida.
> 
> Si, lo sé, también voy a extraña mucho (muchísimo) a Steve!planetHulk. Pero vamos, esto se tenia planeado desde un principio. Siento (no mucho) haberles jugado así... 
> 
> Un plus mio fue que el Bucky!planetHulk siguiera vivo (no podía dejarlo así) ya que en el cómic tristemente no sea así (se vuelve a poner nostálgica). También modifiqué un poco a Devil ya que en el cómic es un T-rex, y aquí lo describo más pequeño, siendo honesta, no sabía como meter un dinosaurio tan grande.
> 
> Ahora toca ver que rayos pasó con Steve!MCU y como será su relación con Bucky después de todo, TODO, lo que ha pasado.
> 
> ;)


	8. SEGUNDA PARTE: Capítulo Ocho

**SEGUNDA PARTE**

 

 

 

**-🔹-**

 

 

 

 

**Capítulo Ocho**

 

 

 

 

 

_"It's tempting to want to live in the past. It's familiar. It's comfortable. But it's where the fossils come from."_

_Steve Rogers. Captain America: Man Out of Time_

 

 

 

 

Tiene las manos cenizas y las orillas de las uñas siguen teniendo un borde negro pese que se las ha lavado más de una vez con fervor. Los músculos del cuello están tan tensos que son dolorosos sin siquiera palparlos, como si llevara un peso encima que le hace cansado incluso el caminar. Aún puede sentir un poco adrenalina y si mira hacia la palmas de sus manos, estas le empiezan a temblar irremediablemente. Steve cierra los puños enterrando las uñas en su carne.

Deja caer la espalda contra la pared cerrando los ojos, y su mente vuela en los últimos días. La base de Hydra en Siberia y el frío ártico. Frunce el ceño. Steve no había concientizado de lo mucho que detesta el frío.

Unos tacones retumban por el pasillo que lleva hacia el balcón donde está desde hace ¿una hora? ¿dos? No esta seguro.

Se queja por dentro. Lo que menos quiere es hablar con alguien en estos momentos, sin embargo, no abre la boca para decir algo y ni abre los ojos cuando Peggy se para a su lado. Steve escucha como la mujer prende su pipa. Ella fuma acompañándolo en silencio.

Después de varios minutos, ella aclara la garganta y Steve finalmente la ve. Peggy le regresa la mirada sacando el humo por la boca. Se contemplan en silencio y Steve recorre minuciosamente aquel rostro joven. Sigue siendo esa mujer de la que una vez sintió algo demasiado especial. Es fuerte, independiente, llena de valor moral y hermosa no sólo simple vista. ¿Cómo no saborear esos labios perfectamente pintados de rojo carmín?

Su cabello en ondas y sus ojos cafés.

_Agh._

Steve traga duro desviando los ojos.

No son los cafés que quiere ver. Extraña unos más claros, casi alboradas cuando el sol se refleja en ellos.

Tampoco son los labios que quiere probar. Porque hay otros que lo han tentado desde que era un perdedor.

Peggy da otra profunda calada.

Un soldado, lo que más desea es regresar a casa, añora el calor de un hogar libre de guerra en el mundo que lo vio crecer, donde tantos recuerdos se quedaron almacenados en un sueño profundo, congelados, muriendo. Él es un hombre fuera de tiempo, vivir en el pasado es reconfortante y seguro, vivir del recuerdo es como beber del vino más añejo. Pretender que todo ya está bien, ignorar a las personas que se fueron, ignorar las que te importan, las que te duelen. 

Las que amas.

Caer en el silencio impúdico porque tu alma implora por un poco de piedad.

Vivir en el pasado parecía ser una buena elección, no regresar porque otros no lo hicieron, pero ahora…

Pensó, muchas veces, que la guerra no te cambia, que más diez años pueden ser insignificantes si uno lo decide, y los lazos formados se pueden romper como si fueran pedazos de papel mojado.

Steve suspira alto sin importarle la mirada que Peggy le lanza. Lo único roto y mojado es su interior que llora por dentro.

Todo ha cambiado. Él no es el mismo Steve que Peggy o los Comandos conocieron.

Él ya está viejo y cansado.

Un viejo lobo apaleado que extraña  _su_  mundo.

A pesar de ello, el peso sobre sus hombros le obligaron a hacer cosas que tal vez no debía. No puede quedarse sin hacer nada cuando sus manos siguen teniendo la fortaleza de marcar una pequeña diferencia.

Y ahora está ahí parado con esperanzas de que Peggy lo escuche una última vez.

—La habitación Roja.

—Lo sé, en el bosque de Maryina Horka en Bielorrusiahe, he memorizado casi todo lo que me has dicho —Peggy habla sacando el humo por la boca y nariz —, aún así no sé cómo vamos a burlar a la KGB.

Steve realmente no le preocupa eso. Le preocupa más otras cosas que Peggy lidiando con una organización de Rusia, confía plenamente en ella.

—¿Cómo dices que se llama?

—Natalia Alianovna

O Natasha. Piensa.

Es el año de 1945. Su última parada. ¿Por qué? Creyó saberlo, tal vez pensó que aquí podría encontrar refugio, o tal vez sólo estaba siendo un cobarde, o tal vez Tony y Natasha debieron haber seguido con sus vidas y él debió saltar a cambio de la gema del alma, o debió hacer el último casquillo. Tal vez, pero la realidad es que no pudo hacer nada por ellos y tal vez ahora sea diferente.

—Steve, ni siquiera ha nacido, es del 84 ¿no?

—Por favor Peggy —se oye suplicante y le importa poco—, sólo asegúrate que esté a salvo.

Una realidad donde Natasha viva, donde Tony viva. Donde Hydra sea detenido. Suena como estar en el cielo al que no pertenece.

—No eres Dios para andar haciendo todo esto y querer solucionar todo —la mujer a su lado habla con cierta dureza. No la culpa, sin embargo, se siente ofendido porque él no pretende eso. ¿Es tan difícil entender que no puede ignorar las cosas aunque quiera?

Peggy sonríe—, pero supongo que sigues siendo demasiado terco y obstinado —ella da otra calada a su pipa—, está bien, cuenta con ello —finalmente dice.

—Gracias.

—¿Qué es lo que te han hecho, Steve? —ella pregunta mirándolo con ojos compasivos, tan profundos y tiernos que le hacen querer quebrarse enfrente ella—. ¿Tan cruel es el futuro?

Steve, tragando el nudo de la garganta, se detiene a pensar por un momento mirando el cielo, y niega con la cabeza cerrando los ojos.

Bucky está vivo.

Es lo primero que se le viene a la cabeza.

Bucky vive.

Su Bucky.

Su precioso Bucky.

Con los ojos azules de tonos grises, cabello largo que adoptó un aroma de mezcla de hierbas frescas desde que se quedó en Wakanda. Bucky con la sonrisa que siempre le dedica y su rostro que aparenta despiste. Las arrugas que se le forman en los bordes ojos cuando sonríe, cuando se enoja, cuando se preocupa, o cuando…

Un pinchazo le da en el pecho al recordar la última vez que hablaron. Bucky estaba triste, fue pésimo ocultándolo, y Steve fue quien fingió no notarlo, ya había tomado una decisión. Prefirió ignorarlo por muchas razones que ahora ya no recuerda, razones tontas e insignificantes porque lo único que lo ha acompañado todo este tiempo ha sido aquel rostro.

_—Te voy a extrañar mucho._

_—Todo va a salir bien._

Steve se pregunta si Bucky lo echa de menos así como él lo hace. Y también, de un momento a otro, por su mente pasan las personas que son como anclas al mundo que dejó atrás.

Sam fue un hermano. Natasha fue su brújula. Y Sharon fue calidez.

Y Bucky…

Steve pasa saliva con dificultad.

—Hay buenas personas —es lo único que puede articular.

Peggy esboza una tenue sonrisa difícil de interpretar.

—Me alegra oír eso.

—Gracias Peg, por todo.

—No agradescas, de cualquier modo, gracias a ti —su mirada es sincera—  _ellos… ellos_  van estar bien, lo prometo.

Peggy no parece ser una persona que prometa ese tipo de cosas, Steve se atreve a afirmarlo porque se ha dado cuenta que apenas realmente la conoce. Convivieron poco durante la guerra. Poco tiempo comparado a diez años forjando lazos tan sólidos como el acero.

—Agente Carter, Capitán Rogers —Dugan, de repente, aparece por la puerta llamado la atención de ambos—, ya despertó.

Apenas termina y Peggy, con el rostro iluminado, se mete a pasos apresurados con Dugan tras ella. Steve los ve desaparecer por el pasillo, se queda ahí parado empezando a realmente procesar lo que ha hecho todo este tiempo. Ha cambiado las cosas, las ha modificado sin pensarlo dos veces y lo peor es que no se arrepiente de nada.

Empieza andar con pasos tranquilos deteniéndose tras el cristal de aquella habitación de ese pequeño hospital. Segundo piso, puerta 14b. Nadie más está en el pasillo más que Peggy y Dugan hablando con la enfermera que sale de la habitación.

—Howard está abajo con los médicos, iré antes de que esto se haga más grande —Dugan le dice acercándose y Steve afirma con la cabeza sin poder apartar la mirada de la escena que presencia tras el cristal.

Steve apenas nota cuando el comando baja las escaleras pues toda su atención se concentra en  _ese_  Steve, despierto y semi recostado en la camilla, observando con sorpresa al Bucky de ésta época, de cabello corto, rostro jovial y dulce.

Steve sonríe porque ya casi había olvidado lo bello que era Bucky en ésta época, sonrisa encantadora y ojos luminosos.

Sus puños se vuelven a cerrar con fuerza maltratando la carne de las palmas al recordar cuando vio a _ese_  Bucky por primera vez, atado a una mesa quirúrgica, aún sin el brazo metálico y vista desenfocada por lo sedado que estaba. La ira y vacío le empiezan a quemar de nuevo.

Y la sensación de vacío se hace cada vez más grande mientras pasa más tiempo en aquel lugar donde no pertenece. Y todo empeora cuando el Steve que está recostado sobre la camilla le acaricia la mejilla a Bucky sentado al borde de la cama. Luego, ese Bucky dice algo antes de por empinarse por completo sobre el rubio quien lo recibe con los brazos abiertos estrujándolo contra él, susurrándole cosas que nunca sabrá pero que Steve se las imagina.

Algo dentro de él se rompe sin que pueda evitarlo. La envidia es algo que rechaza completamente, pero cuando se trata de Bucky, todo siempre parece nublarse, y la siente al fuego vivo. Envidia a ese Steve, joven, fuerte y vivaz con una larga vida por delante, pero lo que más envidia es que tiene a Bucky a su lado.

_—¿Por qué no saltaste del avión antes de estrellarlo? —Rhodey llegó a preguntarle._

_Porque Bucky se había ido. Steve se contestó así mismo, es algo que nunca cree que puede decir en alto. Esas veces que perdió Bucky fueron demasiado._

Peggy ha entrado a la habitación, sin embargo, se queda parada al marco de la puerta no atreviéndose a interrumpir el encuentro de los dos soldados que siguen fundidos en los brazos de uno y de otro. Bucky prácticamente tiene la cara oculta en el cuello ajeno y  _ese_  Steve le soba la espalda y le acaricia el corto cabello.

Steve siente picor en todo el cuerpo, desvía los ojos de la escena tratando de imaginarse la felicidad que siente su “yo” de esta época, pero al tratar de imaginársela se hace más grande la herida que tiene.

Parpadea una vez más y se da cuenta que Peggy lo busca con la mirada volteando hacia el cristal, sus ojos chocan y de sus labios sale un “gracias", Steve no la escucha pero lee esos labios perfectamente pintados. Y ahora ella llora, dos lágrimas escurren por sus hermosas mejillas.

Él sólo asiente con la cabeza sintiendo el cúmulo de emociones llenarle dolorosamente.

Hay una vida donde no hay un Soldado del invierno, ni hielo por 70 años, una vida donde él se seguirá metiendo en problemas y Bucky seguirá enojándose por eso. No importa, porque es una vida donde podrá llevar la promesa de “hasta el final de la línea”.

Una vida a lado de Bucky, de Peggy y de los Comandos.

Una vida que no es suya. Sería egoísta pretender que así lo fuera.

Steve, con el corazón molido pero menos pesado, los ve por última antes de girar los tobillos y caminar de regresar a casa.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola! Capítulo muy, pero muy corto, lo sé, de hecho al principio lo pensaba juntar con el siguiente pero al final decidí separarlo porque creo que así se entiende mejor.
> 
> La escena donde Rhodey cuestiona a Steve es una eliminada de la película y la verdad se me hizo interesante.
> 
> ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
